


did you mean it (when you said i was pretty)

by amaltheaz



Series: i promise there'll be fire [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst-Free, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, Canon Divergent, F/F, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits AU, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst? i don't know her, fwb au, omg so much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: "Lena takes a deep breath to steady herself before she finally dares to look up. Dark blue eyes meet her gaze and she tries to swallow down the dry feeling in her throat, tries to see why Kara is looking at her like this because she's sure that friends don't do this."aka my own little twist on that friends with benefits au





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> For those of you who follow me on tumblr, you've probably seen me post and grumble about writing this au. It's finally here! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write a friends with benefits story but haven't been able to figure out how exactly I wanted to do it. And then I thought about how this trope always has so much mutual pining when they figure out their feelings and it's always so... angsty and sad? But if you've been reading my stories thus far, you know well enough that I really love writing my fluff and so I thought about how to make it all fluffy and fun and sexy. Just two best friends having sexytimes and having a lot of mature and honest conversations about this new aspect of their relationship, about sex and really whatever my muse decides. 
> 
> I hope that I will be able to deliver that here anyway. If anything, I can at least guarantee you a story with no angst. 
> 
> Also, I would like to add that this story holds personal meaning for me because while the events are different, it was actually also how my wife and I got together.
> 
> So, I hope you all will enjoy this. Have a good weekend, you guys <333 
> 
> P.S: Fic title comes from the song 1950 by King Princess

 

Kara is staring at her again.

It's been happening a lot throughout the night. Or at least, it seems that way from all the times that Lena managed to catch Kara in the act, only for Kara to turn away, shaking her head with a shy smile and a fierce blush on her cheeks. And Lena lets her do so with a confused smile on her lips because even though she burns with curiosity to know why, they both have so much work to do.

She had a conference call earlier in the night that she couldn't get out of and it somehow resulted in more work to do that Lena decided to just stay at LCorp through the night. And so Kara decided that she’d work in Lena’s office to keep her company instead of her own at CatCo, though Kara seems distracted for a reason that Lena just doesn't quite know.

But she does have an inkling. A small, tiny, _infinitesimal_ kernel of an idea, that she thinks is a little ridiculous but the more she catches Kara looking at her, the more she can't let go of the theory. Lena wonders if she looks up from her tablet to where Kara is sitting across from her on the couch, if this time Kara’s eyes will stay on hers. Her cheeks have been feeling hot from the attention, an intense warmth spreading down from the back of her neck and Lena is so glad that Kara suggested opening the door to the balcony earlier. The late night hour brings with it a cool, gentle breeze that Lena welcomes with gratitude.

Lena takes a deep breath to steady herself before she finally dares to look up. Dark blue eyes meet her gaze and she tries to swallow down the dry feeling in her throat, tries to see why Kara is looking at her like this because she's sure that friends don't do this.

Friends don't have staring contests that feel heavy with some kind of intention. And Lena doesn't know how to handle it, doesn't know how to handle the way Kara’s gaze lowers and she tries to will her face to not react and blush even further. But the heat in her cheeks still blossom and something not too deep inside her preens from the attention. And she doesn't know how to handle _any_ of this so she falls back into the familiar, falls back into what she knows to do in moments like these. She breaks the tension.

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss Danvers?”

Kara blinks slow, shaking her head as if she's ridding herself of whatever thoughts are inside. Thoughts that could probably answer for the fading blush in her cheeks. Kara smiles bashfully at her then, pushing her glasses back up on her nose as she does so. “I was just thinking that I really like the necklace that you're wearing.”

“Oh?” She puts her tablet down on her lap, scooting closer to Kara as she reaches to hold up the necklace that she decided to wear this morning, a delicate white gold thing with an emerald teardrop pendant that she bought for herself so many years ago. When Kara’s eyes lower once more, she knows now exactly what has captured Kara’s attention and she immediately brushes away the tendril of disappointment that curls inside her.

Kara nods, leaning in to take hold of the pendant in between her fingers. As long fingers start to nimbly play with the pendant, she looks up to where Kara’s stare is so enraptured with the jewel and god, Lena doesn't even know where to look anymore. She doesn't even know how they got so close that she can feel the heat that Kara naturally radiates. She takes a moment to sweep her gaze over her friend, takes in Kara’s after-hours look. The top two buttons of her untucked shirt are undone while her sleeves are folded up to her forearms and it's a look that Kara wears unfairly well. _Really_ unfairly well.

She looks up when she realizes the silence that's been between them and Lena just _barely_ manages to hold herself back from reacting to the dark of Kara’s blue eyes. She feels a slight tug on her necklace and her eyes nearly flutter close at the subtle pressure. “It looks really good on you,” Kara whispers finally, releasing the pendant from her agile fingers.

“Thank you,” Lena whispers in kind, so keenly aware of how breathless she sounds but she can't find it in herself to pull away. Her hands are gripping tight on her knees now and Lena isn't sure exactly what she wants to do with them but she feels this inexplicable desire to reach up and _pull_ . And god, it _certainly_ doesn't help that Kara seems to be leaning towards her too. Lena curls her fingers into tight fists as Kara’s eyes are searching hers and she waits and waits and _waits_.

The solid _thump_ of her tablet falling to the floor breaks the silence, and before she knows it, Kara’s blue eyes lose their intensity. Lena is set free from the moment but for some reason, she doesn't feel relieved by it. She silently follows Kara’s movement as she leans back - god, when did they get so _close_? - and shakes her head. She watches Kara picking up her tablet, wiping gently away at the screen before placing it back onto Lena’s lap. Lena feels the weight of Kara’s hands pressing down on her tablet and she meets Kara’s blue eyes. They look so tender now. “I'm hungry. Are you hungry?”

Lena is thankful then for her ability to pull herself back together quickly enough to answer. “I could eat,” she replies, taking hold of the tablet to place it safely on the table. Now that the moment has gone, she realizes then that she is actually hungry since the last time she ate was at lunch.

“Any particular cravings?” Kara asks as she pushes off the couch to stand instead of picking up her phone. Lena realizes then that Kara plans to actually fly somewhere to pick up their food and it takes her longer than she will ever willingly admit to anyone, to look away when Kara starts to change into her suit.

She picks up her tablet from the table and walks across her office to place the device on her desk. Crossing her arms as she turns around, Lena can't help but chuckle at seeing Kara goofily standing in her well-known Supergirl pose with her fists resting right on her hips. Her fingers are curling over her arm as she quirks a brow at the sight. “Surprise me.” Lena shakes her head when Kara gives her a dorky salute before making her way to the balcony. “Be careful,” she calls out just as Kara’s knees bend to push off for flight.

Kara pauses mid-bend before pushing off to float just a few feet off the ground and gives her a soft, reassuring smile. “I will,” she promises and then she's gone before Lena can even blink.

And just like that, the room seems to cool down without Kara’s presence. Lena closes the balcony door and surveys the remaining paperwork on her desk. Thankfully she has managed to get through most of the work that she needed to do before Kara thoroughly distracted her. She can either keep going and finish it all so that she won't have to worry about it when she goes home later or she can think about what the hell was happening between them earlier.

Resigning herself to what she knows she's actually going to do, Lena sighs. She’ll just have to finish everything tomorrow instead.

\---

Taking one last bite of her naan, Kara tries to sneak a glance over to where Lena’s sitting next to her. They decided to eat outside on the balcony because Lena didn't want to come back to work tomorrow to the lingering scent of their late night dinner.

She averts her gaze back to her now empty plate when she realizes that Lena is already looking right at her and Kara can only hope that it's dark enough for her fierce blush to go unseen. There's something in Lena’s eyes that's making her stomach twist, like there's a question that's yearning to be asked. But she doesn't know if she's ready to hear it and so Kara starts picking up their plates, putting away the containers in a bag to throw away later.

So distracted by her task that Kara doesn't notice Lena helping her until she feels a hand on her bicep. Kara looks to the hand on her arm and lets her stare travel along the bend of Lena’s arm and Kara pauses at the necklace around her neck. She doesn't know what it is about it that's held her attention nearly all night. She can't decide whether it's something to do with how the pendant complements the green of Lena’s eyes or how it sits so prettily right in the dip between her collarbones. With a slight shake of her head, Kara finally meets Lena’s gaze. There's a softness in her eyes that betrays her tiredness that makes Kara hope Lena will want to head home soon.

“Thank you for dinner, Kara. I’m sorry it hasn't been that exciting hanging out with me tonight,” Lena murmurs ruefully, taking her hand back to rub the back of her neck as she leans back in her seat. “I promise next time will be more exciting than paperwork.”

She shoots Lena a reassuring grin before sitting back down next to her and playfully bumping their shoulders together. “I didn't mind. I was just happy to spend some time with you,” she replies, watching as Lena shyly ducks her head in such a way that makes her heart skip a beat. “Plus, I’m sure Snapper’s gonna be so surprised when he sees I finished all the work he assigned me,” she adds, allowing herself a brief moment of self-congratulation for her completed work. She knows that come tomorrow, he’ll have even more grunt work for her to do so she's going to take whatever free time that she can get.

Lena lets out a dry chuckle before looking back towards the desk. The pile of papers aren't as madly strewn about as they had been earlier in the night when Kara walked in to Lena’s office. There's an organized mess to them now, arranged in a fashion that probably only Lena understands but Kara can see that there has to be at least another day’s work left to go. “Lucky. I can't say the same about my work. There's still so much to do.”

“There's no relaxing in the life of a CEO, huh?” It worries Kara sometimes, how much Lena is always working, how tirelessly, but she knows that Lena is aware of her limits, that she knows when she needs to stop, knows when to take a step back and rest. Lena sighs deeply before sliding a little closer to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara doesn't even hesitate before leaning in too, bringing her arm around Lena’s waist as she lays her head on top of Lena’s.

“You worked for Cat Grant, so you tell me.” And Kara laughs because Lena isn't wrong. Miss Grant worked hard, was relentless in her pursuit of building her media empire and made sure that everybody that worked for her met her expectations. “Do you miss her?”

When Kara lets out a quiet sigh, she feels Lena's hand on hers and it draws her gaze down to their joined hands on her thigh. “Sometimes I miss her,” she murmurs a little wistfully. She was with Miss Grant for all of two years and she thinks of all those late nights that sometimes bled into the early mornings and all because Miss Grant felt that something just wasn't right. There are times when Kara keenly feels the space that Miss Grant left behind, a space that she doesn't think anybody else could ever really fill because there's nobody really like her. It tends to happen when she walks by James’ office, still not used to seeing him sitting behind that desk even though it’s been nearly two years since Miss Grant left. It happens when she patrols the skies, sees the CatCo building and remembering that if she lands on the balcony, it won't be Miss Grant greeting her.

Lena’s hand gently squeezes hers, pulling her out of her thoughts. The soft comforting touch easily soothes the tight ache in her chest, reminds her that Lena is the one here with her now and Kara wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. She squeezes Lena’s hand back in turn before leaning back and letting out a sigh. “Especially when Snapper is being a jerk-face.”

Her dramatics earn her a chuckle and when Lena turns to look back at her, she's greeted with an incredibly impressive eye-roll she has ever seen. But then Lena softens, her smile so warm and so fond that Kara can't help but reciprocate, blushing as she does so. “I'm sure that she misses you too.”

“You think?” she asks just as a cool breeze starts to pick up and Kara moves her arm tighter around Lena to bring her closer when she feels her start to shiver. They should probably make a move back inside Lena's office so that Lena won't catch a cold but Kara can't seem to find it in her to say it. There's just something so addictive about the way that Lena curls and burrows further into her, trying to take in as much of Kara’s heat that she possibly can. She thinks that she feels even hotter when Lena nuzzles her cold nose into her neck.

Lena’s breath of a sigh sweeps over her. “Oh Kara, I don't know how anybody wouldn't miss you.”

\---

Lena’s no longer sure what the time is but she’s pretty sure that they have to be somewhere close to midnight and Lena feels guilty even though Kara insisted on accompanying her home. Kara _always_ insists.

They’re on the elevator now, heading up to her floor. She’s staring at the ascending numbers on the panel when she realizes how it's so quiet between them. She almost puts it down to the both of them being too tired to say anything when she finally turns to look at Kara properly, Lena just barely catches blue eyes looking away from her. If it weren't for the pink in Kara’s cheeks, Lena might have thought she was imagining things. And now she can't help but think back of that look Kara gave her while she held the pendant between her graceful fingers.

Despite the late hour, Kara doesn't look like she's completely dead on her feet and Lena knows already that it's down to her alien biology more than anything. And as a self-aware workaholic, Lena envies that a lot. Just as she envies how Kara looks so terribly good under the ostentatiously yellow light of the elevator.

The sharp ding of the elevator breaks her out of her thoughts and Kara’s blue eyes meet hers then. They both share a tired smile just as the doors slide open. “You didn't have to come with me, y’know. You could have just gone home and been in bed by now,” she tells Kara, taking her keys out of her bag as they walk out together. It's not a far walk from the elevator to her apartment and a part of Lena wishes that she could stretch out their time just a little more. Even though they just spent nearly the whole night together, she never feels like she could ever get tired of being around Kara. She feels so greedy and so selfish for hogging Kara all to herself.

Kara shrugs casually, adjusting the strap of her satchel over her shoulder before putting her hand back in her pocket. “I get more time with you and that is always a big plus for me.”

The smile she gives Lena is bashful and reassuring and Lena can't help but return a bashful smile of her own. Kara’s one of the very, very few people who can see right through her and it should scare her a little bit, having somebody know her so well that she's an open book to them. But she knows in the deepest of her heart that if there's anybody in the world that could make her feel the safest when she lays open her pages, it's Kara.

Lena fiddles with her keys before finally inserting the one for her front door and at the faint sound of it unlocking, she looks over her shoulder to Kara. “Do you maybe want something to drink before you go? I've got some of that hot chocolate that you love.”

She can tell from the glint in her eyes that the very mention of Kara’s favourite hot beverage is more than enough to convince her to stay. But Kara still frowns a little, biting anxiously at her lip as she asks, “Are you sure you don't want to just go on to sleep?”

Lena shakes her head, pulling off her coat as she does so. “I'm not terribly tired just yet,” she reassures her as she gestures for Kara to take off her jacket. When she closes the door to the coat closet and takes a few steps into the apartment, she finds Kara already cozy in the kitchen and taking out all the things they'll need to make their drinks. “I’m going to get changed first so I’ll be right back, okay?”

She gets a nod as Kara focuses on carefully chopping the dark chocolate bar. Lena takes in the look of utter concentration on Kara’s face and she can't help but chuckle at the sight as she thinks of the last time Kara tried to speed through the process and how it took them nearly a whole afternoon trying to find the chocolate chunks that had flown away in every direction. Kara had been so remorseful by the whole ordeal though a part of Lena largely suspects that it was more due to the fact that they couldn't have any hot chocolate then because of it.

Lena takes one last long look before turning around and making her way to her bedroom.

\---

They're only about halfway into the movie when Kara decides that Lena has yawned one too many times and she pauses the movie. When Lena barely even reacts to it, Kara nudges her. “Lena?” She gets a quiet hum, letting her know that Lena is at least somewhat responsive. She runs her fingers through Lena’s loosened jet black hair before she places her hand on Lena’s shoulder, gently squeezing it. “You should get to bed and sleep.”

“‘kay,” Lena mumbles, scooting closer to lay her head on Kara’s shoulder. Half-lidded green eyes closing shut once she deems herself comfortable.

Affection burns in her chest at the way Lena nuzzles her cheek on her shoulder and Kara lets out a little chuckle. “Honestly, you're like a cat sometimes, Lena,” she mutters to herself. Kara presses a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead. “I’ll be right back, okay?” she tells her as she moves Lena to let her head lay on the pillow beside her. With one last look to make sure that there's no way Lena will fall off the couch, Kara goes to the master bedroom and sets about going through everything she has seen Lena do so many times before.

Once the covers are turned down on Lena’s favored side of the bed, a filled glass of water is placed on the bedside table, the bedroom lights are now dimmed, the coffee machine is set for the next morning and everything is locked and secure, Kara goes back to where she left Lena sleeping. She looks so at peace and relaxed as she sleeps all curled in on herself with her fist tucked in under her chin and the beat of her heart, strong and steady. Kara finds herself almost unwilling to actually move her at all. But no matter how comfortable Lena's couch might be, she knows that Lena’s back will thank her in the morning for moving her to the bed.

Running her fingers through thick black hair before moving her hand to gently cup Lena’s jaw, Kara smiles apologetically when drowsy green eyes open to meet hers. “Hey pretty girl,” she whispers, smiling softly at the way Lena rubs her cheek into her palm. “Is it okay if I carry you?” The answer comes in the form of a lazy nod and Kara swiftly goes to take Lena in her arms. As she carries Lena to the bedroom, she can't help but chuckle when she feels Lena nuzzling into her neck. Kara shakes her head. “Totally a cat,” she whispers, holding Lena closer as she presses her cheek to Lena’s temple.

Taking a seat beside Lena once she's got her all snuggled up under the covers, Kara smiles at the half-lidded gaze staring up at her. “Thank you for tonight, Kara,” she murmurs quietly.

Her heart twists at the pretty sight of Lena’s sleepy grin. “Thank you right back. Lunch tomorrow?” An affirmative hum and a nod are all she gets from Lena, obviously time for Kara to make a move and get on home. “Goodnight Lena. Sweet dreams.” She leans over to press a kiss to Lena's forehead before peering down to meet Lena’s eyes, feeling the slide of Lena’s hand moving up her arm.

The slight pressure of Lena’s hand lightly gripping her arm keeps Kara in place as Lena whispers a soft goodnight in return. The touch of Lena's palm now on her shoulder pulls Kara back down as Lena lifts herself a little to kiss her cheek. And Kara goes along, closing her eyes as she turns her face to return her own kiss to Lena's cheek.

But instead of a soft cheek, she feels even softer lips and Kara quickly pulls away. Their eyes meet and there is an infinitesimal space in that moment when Kara panics but something pushes that feeling away, something about the way that Lena is looking at her that stops her from descending into a ramble of apologies, the same something that Lena must see on her face too. Something that makes them break into a soft laughter instead.

It's a laughter that doesn't last long and Kara feels that quick and urgent need to apologize. “Oh Lena, I’m so- I didn’t-”

“Wait,” Lena blurts out, thankfully interrupting Kara and stopping her from going down a spiral. There’s heat rising up the back of her neck and she feels it warm in her cheeks under Lena’s piercing gaze. Lena looks wide awake now; any traces of exhaustion that had been on her face just a minute ago have completely gone. Kara moves back to give Lena some space when she pushes herself to sit up, folding her hands primly on her lap. “You were staring at me all night. Is this- is _this_ why? Did you want to kiss me?”

It's the very question that Kara wasn't ready to answer and truth be told, she's not even sure she's ready _now_. But the look on Lena’s face isn't reproachful, isn’t even saying that Lena seems confused or angry. There's only curiosity in her green eyes and a darkness that’s inexplicably drawing Kara even closer. “I-”

“Why didn't you?”

And that question stumps her even further because that was definitely not something she'd ever expect to hear and Kara feels something kind of like whiplash trying to come up with a coherent answer. Why _didn't_ she kiss her?

“I- You just looked so-” She stops and shakes her head before taking a deep breath as she takes off her glasses and sets it carefully on the bedside table. Her heart is racing at having to lay down her cards so plainly but she reminds herself that this is Lena and not somebody who would ever take advantage of her weakness. “I- you- you're my best friend, Lena and I just- I got scared,” she mumbles, nervously tracing the embroidered lines of Lena’s sheets.

She's just in the middle of mindlessly tracing a black-lined curve when Lena’s hand falls on top of hers and her eyes slowly trail up Lena’s arm until she meets Lena’s gaze. Her light green eyes are so soft and so tender and there's an ache that tightens in her chest at the sight of it. “You don't have anything to be scared of with me. Never, ever.”

Kara nods in reply, intertwining their fingers as she does so because she _does_ know this. Though there are many people that she trusts, there aren't many that she trusts implicitly. She can just barely count those on _two_ hands, Lena included. She lightly squeezes their fingers together, still a little too embarrassed to say anything.

And it's a testament to how well Lena knows her that she's so patient with her, that she doesn't push Kara to say anything. She only asks in a soft whisper as she rubs her thumb over the back of Kara's hand, “Can I tell you something?”

Kara watches, so fascinated with the way that Lena’s thumb moves so languid over her skin and she nods once again, because of course. Lena can tell her anything and Kara is always so eager to listen.

“I- I think I would like it if you did that again.”

She thinks that her brain short-circuits, or maybe it has stopped completely. Did Lena really say that? One look at Lena’s face and another and another and Kara knows that her best friend wasn't joking at all, that she really means it and that's- that’s- something that Kara really doesn't know what to name.

There are moments in a person’s life when something comes along, an opportunity, a chance, a door opening. Something that feels monumental, like it could change the world as they know it. And it's something that feels like it can only be decided in a split of a second and that is all it takes. It only takes that split of a second for Kara to think that she would like to kiss Lena again.

“It's okay if you don't want to and if you want me to forget about it and act normal tomorrow, I will. But if you want to, I’m not- I’m not going to say no.” There's still this great measure of disbelief and she has no doubt how plainly it shows on her face. Lena’s cheeks blush prettily and she tries to play it off with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. “Kara, I'm not going to pretend that it didn't feel kind of nice.”

Kara knows that she should probably stop to think about it. It's something so many people wishes that she would do more often, to hang back and just process before acting. And Kara has been better at doing that, better at listening to everybody else give their opinion before taking action. But the look in Lena's green eyes, the near frantic pounding of her heart and the distracting way that she’s biting down on her bottom lip, are enough to make Kara forget everything that she has learned, makes her go back to her true default on being guided by her gut, guided in the unfailing faith that whatever happens between them, she and Lena will make it through.

And so she scoots closer, leans in just a little bit closer and she watches the realization dawning on Lena’s face. “Only kind of?” she simpers with a tiny smile.

She does her best to keep her gaze trained on Lena’s eyes and not her lips but she knows she doesn't succeed when Lena’s eyebrow arches in amusement. “Hard to gauge the full niceness when it was a really short kiss,” Lena replies, the dare so clear in her voice.

“So, if I were to kiss you right now-” she trails off as she leans in a little more until her forehead is pressing gentle against Lena’s and all that's in her line of sight now are Lena’s lips, so soft and pink and waiting, waiting, waiting.

Lena takes a deep breath and she feels it sweep across her lips. “I would kiss you right back,” she finishes softly.

\---

It doesn't surprise Lena to find out that Kara is a good kisser. Somebody who rambles half as much as Kara does on a daily basis can't _not_ be good with their mouths. The accidental kiss barely gave her a glimpse of the kind of kisser that Kara Zor-El Danvers would be.

Once the disbelief has quickly worn off that their mouths are actually pressing up against each other, that this is actually happening, that is when Kara starts to move. Her lips press a little firmer against Lena’s and that pressure is already enough to make her reach out for Kara, placing her hands on broad shoulders. Her fingers curl in, digging into the soft material of Kara’s cardigan to pull her tight against her and Lena gets a brief flash of desire to touch Kara’s muscled back.

There's a flutter in her chest when she feels Kara hum against her. It's a satisfied, content kind of a noise that fills Lena with the ardent want to see what other kind of noises she can pull out of Kara. She feels the heat of Kara’s hands, shy and unassuming, on top of her blanket on either side of her thighs and Lena realizes with a startling heart-wrenching fondness that Kara is waiting for permission to touch.

She smiles at the way that Kara chases her lips when she goes to pull away and oh, the fierce blush in Kara’s cheeks is a little disarming and the darkness in her eyes is a little captivating and Lena almost doesn't know what to do with herself. “You can touch me, Kara,” Lena whispers, breathless as she gestures to Kara’s hands and she watches one curl into a tight fist before slowly spreading open to slide onto her hip.

The heat of Kara’s palm, even through satin sheets, is even more maddening now and Lena doesn't even stop to think. She just pulls Kara to her, kisses her firm and deep until she finally has Kara laying on top of her and her eyes fall shut because _god_ , it's been so long since she's felt the weight of another bearing down on her like this. Too long since she has felt this hot rush in her veins from a simple touch. Far too long since she has wanted more than just a kiss. And Lena can't help but moan against Kara, can't help but grip her hands tight around the collar of Kara's shirt just so she won't move away.

And Lena wonders if this is something they should stop to talk about, to see if Kara would be okay if this led to something more than kisses, to see if she even wants that at all. Because making out is one thing, but anything more than that is another thing entirely.

She's broken out of her thoughts when Kara calls her name. Lena opens her eyes to the sight of Kara’s swollen lips and she’s asking herself why the fuck aren't those lips on her anymore? And so she goes to reclaim them but realizes that Kara is pulling back and she finally looks up to meet Kara’s dark blue eyes. She doesn't know what kind of look is on her face but it prompts a proud smirk on Kara’s face before it changes right into a questioning one. “What is it?” she asks, her thumb gently stroking across Kara’s jaw.

Kara hesitates, her mouth opening and closing as she seems to try and find the words. She can almost feel the warm flush that's creeping up Kara’s neck. “Is it okay if I- um- if I kiss your neck?” she finally asks.

Her heart stops at the request as Lena thinks immediately of Kara’s hot mouth on her sensitive neck, knows that whatever little resolve she has left will more likely be gone once that happens. Lena nods regardless, moves her hands back down to Kara’s shoulders. “Oh- yes- more than okay.”

She holds her breath as Kara shifts, moves until she can feel Kara’s breath sweeping over her neck and Lena shivers, wishing that this damn blanket wasn't in between them. “Wait, Kara-” she blurts out just as Kara’s lips are less than an inch away. She meets Kara’s patient stare when she hastily pulls back and Lena makes what might just be one of the fastest decisions she has ever made. “Just, so you know, unless I tell you no, you can just- go with your instincts, okay?”

She hopes that Kara understands the implications of her words, understands the green light that Lena is giving her to touch and explore as much as she wants. Kara only nods once, the same pretty smile still on her face as her hand on Lena’s hip squeezes a little. “I’m going to kiss your neck now,” she utters plainly with a determined glint in her blue eyes.

Lena swallows thickly at the reality of her neck becoming the single-minded focus of Kara’s attention. “Okay.”

She watches with bated breath as Kara leans down, watches her pause to shyly meet Lena’s gaze, watches in rapt fascination as her cheeks blush. “The same applies to you, by the way. About the um- going with your instincts- thing.”

She doesn't even get the chance to respond or nod before she feels the press of Kara’s lips to the side of her neck and Lena can't hold back the shaky moan that escapes her, can't hold back the way her hips rocks right up against Kara when that hot mouth starts to move up to the juncture of her neck and her jaw. Lena’s hand moves to bury itself in Kara’s hair while the other hurriedly pulls at the hair tie to let wavy blonde locks fall around them.

The blanket still on top of her is unceremoniously tugged away from between them and there's nothing to keep Lena from the searing heat of Kara’s tall body pressing firmly against her. Kara’s hands are on her thighs now, holding them with the kind of gentle grip that she has only ever associated with Kara. Her own hands move to Kara’s back, resting flat between her shoulders to keep her close.

She's briefly thankful that Kara isn't attempting to leave any marks as she continues to nip and lightly suck on random spots on her neck. Not that Lena doesn't know how to hide them but still, she appreciates it all the same. “ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpers breathlessly when Kara surprises her by slowly dragging her tongue up the side of her neck, letting loose a filthy moan that goes right through to her pussy. Kara’s hands tightens a little around her hips when they jolt up.

There’s a slick heat in between her legs making itself known and Lena wonders if Kara can tell exactly what she's doing to her. She _has_ to know, if the way that Kara’s hips meet hers are anything to go by, as if she's trying to help soothe the ache that Lena feels. The friction of their sliding hips is driving Lena crazy and she feels so hot all over. Too hot, almost. And it's as if Kara can tell because Lena feels the suggestive tug at the bottom of her sleep shirt and she's nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, take it off.”

She mourns the moment when Kara has to pull away to take her shirt off her, carelessly casting it somewhere away from them. The cool air feels good on her skin but she eagerly pulls Kara back into her arms, not even giving her a moment to look at her. Lena sighs and she thinks about the smile on Kara’s face before she continues the breathtaking ministrations on her neck, feeling Kara’s hands slide around to her back.

\---

It’s an almost overwhelming moment to suddenly realize that she’s laying on top of her best friend who is actually topless and she's actually touching her. Kara can't get over how soft Lena feels under her eager hands or how she arches so easily against her.

There's something about knowing that unless stated otherwise, she has expressed permission to follow her instincts. There's a freedom in it that Kara is grateful to have, grateful that Lena understands her well enough to know exactly what she needed to hear.

Her mouth treks down Lena’s neck to find that little dip between her collarbones and Kara thinks about the necklace Lena had worn earlier. It’s still so fresh in her mind, how it sat so prettily and so captivating on Lena’s chest and Kara doesn't even think twice before pressing her tongue into it. A deep groan rumbles in her chest at the taste of Lena on her tongue and Kara savors the unrestrained whimper that falls out of Lena’s lips, presses her tongue harder.

A heated feeling swoops in her belly when Lena tugs a little harder at her hair. And when Kara actually pulls back enough to look at Lena, she barely gets a moment to take in the flush of her cheeks and the dark of her eyes before Lena is already bringing her back in to kiss her. She can taste the urgency on her best friend’s tongue, in the smooth undulating of her hips, in her restless hands as they move from Kara’s hair to her shoulders to her back. Lena’s hands fist the materials of her cardigan and her shirt in a solid grip and Kara finds herself with the inexplicable desire to have Lena’s hands traveling the full length of her body, to feel Lena’s nails slowly raking up her skin.

When she goes to sit up, Lena follows to chase her mouth and Kara almost gets lost in the kiss once again before she remembers to start unbuttoning her shirt. But her hands are slapped away, only for Lena to take up the pursuit of divesting Kara of her shirt. Lena seems to stop kissing her once she's a few buttons undone though, seemingly distracted by something as she suddenly presses her hands to her chest. Kara leans back a little, rests her forehead to Lena’s. “What is it?” she asks softly, curious at the sight of Lena’s thoughtful gaze.

Lena is shaking her head before she meets Kara’s eyes, playfully bumping their noses together. “I just don't know if I can remember a time when I've ever seen you without your suit under your shirt before.”

She laughs a little at that, bringing her hands up to bury in Lena’s dark locks. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, not at all, considering,” Lena whispers with a teasing smirk that fills Kara with breathless anticipation before she goes back to her previous task. She holds back and she watches as Lena with deft fingers unfastens the rest of her buttons until she finally pulls her shirt open. “Fuck Kara, where the hell have you been hiding _those_?” she blurts out.

A fierce heat fills her cheeks at Lena gaping at her revealed torso, her best friend’s green eyes staring intently at her stomach. A part of her wants to tug her shirt back around to cover herself back up but there's something about the way that Lena’s looking at her that keeps her from doing so. And she waits for Lena to say something or maybe do something. Her trembling hands are barely inches away from her and though Kara isn't known for her patience, she waits for Lena.

They both let out a collective breath when Lena finally does place her hands on her belly, laughing quietly together when exchanging a brief look at each other. Kara doesn't think she has ever seen Lena look so shy before. She has seen her play coy and maybe demure but never shy, especially not with her. And it’s so terribly charming that it makes Kara want to kiss her again.

Her shirt is finally pushed off her shoulders, tossed to the side along with her bra and Kara moans at the touch of Lena’s hands finally gliding over her skin, trailing down her arms. Kara’s breath stutters when Lena finally looks back up at her, the hungry gaze in her green eyes making that swooping feeling in her gut tighten just a little bit more.

Before she can even try to say anything, Lena’s hands fall to her belt and swiftly unbuckles it; a contrast to when she eventually unzips Kara’s trousers, doing it so slowly that the sound of it is nearly deafening to Kara as she watches it all happen. And Kara is really just a little more than mystified at how Lena is making the mundane task of taking off her trousers and her underwear seem so freaking erotic, so much so that she completely misses Lena pulling her own shorts and panties off.

She comes back to herself when Lena tugs her back down to kiss her, her hands falling on either either side of Lena’s head and Kara isn't sure how to describe that silken feeling of pressing against Lena with absolutely no barriers between them. She's so soft and warm and inviting as her arms circle Kara’s shoulders and her legs wrap tight around Kara's hips. It's so goddamn breathtaking and the heat between her legs is downright dizzying. She relishes in Lena’s relieved moan against her lips when she bucks her hips down to meet Lena’s, her thigh pressing up against her pussy before she does it again and again and again.

“Fuck Kara, you're going to make me come,” Lena gasps out, breathless with a pretty flush in her cheeks.

She chuckles, ducking her head into the crook of Lena’s neck as she moans at the stunning wetness that greets her, at the sharp nails digging hard into her skin, at the hard thumps of Lena’s heart beating against her. “That is kind of the point, isn't it?” she teases, licking a firm, hot trail along the sharp line of Lena’s jaw.

But come to think of it, there is a part of Kara that wants to take it slower, wants to stay in the moment with Lena just a little longer, wants to taste and touch more of her.

And so Kara does, she slows down the rock of her hips and softens the kisses that she's leaving along the column of Lena’s throat. She nuzzles into Lena’s neck in apology at the sound of her quiet, disappointed whine, reaching down to slow down the roll of Lena’s hips. “I've got you,” she promises in a whisper, squeezing Lena’s thigh reassuringly. Kara waits until she feels Lena nodding, her chin bumping against her temple, feels her hips melting under her touch before Kara begins her descent.

\---

Her hands bury in messy blonde hair when Kara dips her tongue in the hollow between her collarbones once again and Lena thinks about that look in her best friend’s eyes earlier in the evening. The darkness in Kara’s blue eyes as she was transfixed by the teardrop pendant that sat right where Kara’s tongue is curling into right now. And Lena can't help but shudder at the trail of wet heat on her neck and Kara’s hands squeezing around her thighs.

There's a raging fire in the low of her belly as she rubs herself against the hardness of Kara’s taut stomach, a brief flash of relief before Kara puts a little distance between their bodies once again. Lena whines, the ache between her legs so fierce and insistent. She had been so close earlier when Kara’s thigh was moving on her so incessantly, so unyielding, god, she was _so_ so close.

Strong hands glide smoothly up her body, over her waist until they're eventually cupping her breasts. Kara’s mouth is hot on her throat before she abruptly leans back and Lena goes to ask, starting to get a little more than impatient now, when she sees the look on Kara’s face. There’s no mistaking that Kara is definitely looking at her chest this time.

And honestly, it kind of makes her want to laugh at how Kara seems to be in a complete trance right now, making her forget how much she just wants to be fucked to oblivion. “I never took you for a boob girl, Miss Danvers,” she teases, giggling at the furious blush painting Kara’s cheeks as she playfully tugs at Kara’s hair.

Blue eyes narrow into a mild, affronted glare though it's completely offset by the pout on Kara’s lips. “Have you _seen_ them? I mean, _obviously_ you have because they're yours but _jeez_ Lena,” Kara trails off then, her blue eyes dutifully going back to basically ogle her chest.

She tries to smirk but ends up having to bite down on her lip to keep herself from making a sound as Kara gently squeezes her breasts, her thumbs confidently flicking across hard nipples. As she arches under Kara’s touch, Lena lets out a trembling breath and she remembers once again, just how much she wants and needs to come. And despite the dumbstruck glaze in Kara’s blue eyes, her hands are sure and steady and _fuck_ \- they're firm too.

Lena really isn't at all prepared for this.

And she is even less so when Kara leans down to take a nipple in her mouth. “Fuck,” she gasps as she brusquely fists Kara’s blonde locks in her hands, mentally noting the responding moan to her rough touch. “Warn a girl before you do that, will you?” she scolds in a shaky whimper, moaning loudly as Kara starts to suck in tandem with her other hand squeezing and kneading her other breast.

Her mind goes completely blank when Kara’s tongue starts to play with her nipple, starts to flick and circle around the stiff bud, alternating between light and rough touches. And Lena can't help it, can't help but think what else that seemingly talented tongue can do. She thinks about what it would be like to have it move and thrust and curl inside her. And Lena knows that there's no way she isn't dripping wet now if she wasn't already, her thighs coming away sticky as she tries to alleviate the ache in between them. She tries to buck her hips when they blindly locate Kara’s thigh but it just- it just isn't _enough_ and she whines, her pussy clenching with even more wetness trickling out. She just knows she's making an absolute mess of her sheets and it certainly doesn't help that she can feel how wet Kara is too.

And Kara must know or she must realize at least, just how very near the edge Lena is because her other hand starts to move down to her thigh, imbuing an ardent urgency in her. “Oh god yes, yes, _yes_ ,” she moans shamelessly, moans in anticipation as she closes her eyes shut and arches her chest further into Kara’s hungry mouth, her hips rocking even faster just to get closer to Kara’s hand.

There's a soothing motion as Kara gently strokes her inner thigh and suddenly there isn't a mouth on her breast anymore and Lena whimpers at the loss. “Hey,” Kara whispers, calling out for her attention and Lena unwillingly opens her eyes to see a tender smile on Kara’s face. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” she tells her with a dark promise and a kind of surety in her blue eyes that fills Lena with unbridled expectation. Kara’s asking for Lena to trust her and of course, Lena gives it to her.

She nods shakily.

Kara kisses her then, kisses her with those amazing lips and with that mind-blowing passion that only Kara seems to possess. She can't help but wonder how Kara kisses a person that she's actually in love with, wonders just how much more that Kara could put behind a kiss because holy fucking damn, what a talented mouth.

And there aren't any words to describe the relief that floods right through her body when Kara finally touches her, when her fingers are finally touching her clit. And Lena groans- she _groans_ deep and so fucking guttural that she feels it vibrate between them as Kara’s fingers moves on her clit in breathtaking tight circles. She doesn't even get a chance to take a breath in when Kara’s mouth moves down to the top swell of her breast and lightly sinks her teeth into the pliant skin before she starts to suck on it. That's definitely going to leave a mark and honestly, Lena doesn't even mind at all.

She swallows down a whimper when Kara’s fingers travel down, circling her entrance before one finger pushes in and her pussy eagerly tightens around it. “Fuck Kara,” she rasps out and she hears Kara’s breath hitch as she curls her finger deeper inside her. Lena takes a steadying deep breath when Kara pulls out before thrusting back in, this time with an added finger. There's a heat in her cheeks at the unmistakable sounds of her sopping cunt but Lena can't even be bothered to be embarrassed about it as she fucks herself to Kara’s fingers. “Kara, _please_ ,” she urges in a whining plea, peering down only to find Kara’s eyes are already on her. “Fuck me harder and make me come,” she adds breathlessly, punctuating her demand with a hard pull to Kara’s hair and she watches the way Kara’s eyes flutter just as she adds a third finger and Lena groans in appreciation.

Kara stops sucking on her breast, crawls up to seek her lips once again and Lena tightens her arms around Kara to keep her close. She can't keep a steady connection between their lips, too focused on moving her hips and every delicious inch of Kara’s long and talented fingers thrusting and curling inside her. That swooping feeling in the low of her belly is getting tighter and tighter and tighter when Kara’s thumb starts to press doggedly on her clit and that's all she needs to set her off and Lena arches back, groaning deeply as she comes.

But Kara doesn't stop fucking her, only takes her thumb off her now sensitive clit and slows down her fingers. And then she rebuilds the momentum once again, this time adding a fourth finger and pushing her fingers deeper and fucking harder and god, it doesn't take long before it rips another orgasm out of Lena, still barely coming down from her first.

\---

There's a looseness in Lena’s body now, a tiredness in her eyes. It was an incredible moment, watching Lena come, watching her fall apart under her touch like that. Kara plants soft kisses all over her face as she waits for Lena to come back to herself. Her fingers are still inside her but they are unmoving as she almost can't get enough of the now slowly pulsing heat around them.

She looks to the bedside clock to see the time and winces when she realizes how late it is. Lena’s going to be so tired when she gets to work tomorrow. There's still a buzzing, restless energy going through her and Kara nearly jumps when she feels a hand on her thigh and realizes that Lena is squeezing it with implication.

When she peers down to look at Lena, her best friend only quietly nods, giving her that same tired smile. “Are you sure?” she asks, even though she knows it won't take much to get her off.

“I’d rather do it myself but I feel like I'm close to passing out,” Lena murmurs apologetically, squeezing Kara’s thigh once again. She looks thoughtful for a second before nodding as she comes to a decision. “Will you stay tonight?”

She nods, always willing to spend her night in the most comfortable bed ever. “You know I’m always down for a sleepover.” She remembers then to gently pull out her fingers, smoothing her palm up Lena’s pussy. She smirks playfully at Lena’s moan when her palm passes over her clit.

Her best friend narrows a glare at her before softening when she squeezes Lena’s hip. “Then how about an IOU that you can cash in tomorrow or- whenever you want,” she offers quietly.

Kara takes a deep breath, her heart fluttering madly at the idea of doing this again with Lena. And somehow, it really doesn't surprise her at how much she wants that. “Consider your IOU accepted.”

Green eyes brighten at her answer. “Great, and until then-” Lena quirks her eyebrow, smoothly continues with a throaty, “ride me, Supergirl.”

She swallows thickly at the languid, seductive smirk playing on Lena's lips, knowing that Lena is more than completely aware of the effect she just had on her. She has been witness to Lena using this very tactic on far too many people and on far too occasions when she wants something out of them. And of course, Lena has used it on her before, just not to this blistering degree that stokes the fire in her belly even further. Apparently her best friend has been holding out on her and really, Kara is grateful for that because saying no to Lena is already near impossible as it is. “How do you do _that_?”

Lena chuckles, the smirk gone and now replaced with the playful smile that Kara adores on her. “You’ll find out when you cash in your IOU.”

She shakes her head and laughs at the assured grin on Lena’s face before the hand on her thigh squeezes again. And this time Kara doesn't stop to ask but instead rocks her hips down, rubbing her still wet and aching pussy against Lena’s thigh. And Kara moans, placing her hands on either side of Lena before moving her hips again and again, chasing that relief with a single-minded determination. Lena’s hands creep up until they're right on her belly and Kara shakes at the fingernails dragging hard across her skin. “Close,” she mutters.

Lena nods knowingly, placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders to pull her down and kisses her. Her hands start to move wherever she can reach and it's when Lena’s fingers are raking down her back, reaching just over the curve of her ass that Kara pulls away groaning at the feeling that shoots right through her. She moves her hips faster and faster and faster, wanting that heart-stopping feeling to last just a little bit longer.

Eventually, she lets her hips slow and Kara lets out a deep breath as she closes in on Lena, kissing her soft and slow before pulling away to rest her forehead against Lena’s. Kara hums, satisfied and content and she closes her eyes to the sound of Lena’s heartbeat returning to its regular strong and steady rhythm. She feels Lena sigh heavily against her, her hands running up and down her back in a soothing motion. “Tired?” she mumbles, nudging her nose against Lena’s.

Lena nods against her, humming quietly. “Gotta clean up a little bit before we sleep though,” she mutters, her hand patting down on the drying bedsheets.

She bumps her forehead against Lena’s, opening her eyes to see Lena’s, though they're just barely open. “You go on and clean up. I'll change the sheets out for you.” And though Lena looks reluctant, she lets Kara nudge her towards the master bathroom anyway.

The sheets are changed out quickly and Kara has cleaned herself up long before Lena even comes back to bed. She's wearing a different pair of sleep shirt and shorts, while Kara is wearing a pair of her own clothes that she usually leaves behind when she sleeps over in Lena’s apartment. She grins tiredly at the sleepy look on Lena's face, thinking once again how much like a cat her best friend is when Lena yawns and stretches before cuddling into her and Kara melts at the very sight of it.

“G’night Kara,” she whispers.

“Good night, Lena,” she softly replies, tenderly kissing Lena’s forehead as she closes her eyes to sleep, wondering just what the morning will bring.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Trust me?”
> 
> There's that softness in Lena’s voice that she loves hearing so much, the one that reminds her of late nights spent working together in Lena's office, of afternoons they'd spend together in either of their apartments just hanging out. There's something about hearing that kind of softness in this setting that breathes new life into it and makes Kara’s eyes flutter close at the sound of it. She reaches up to cup the back of Lena’s neck, her thumbs stroking along the sharpness of her jaw as she pulls Lena down to press their foreheads together. Kara listens intently to the sound of Lena breathing against her, of Lena’s heartbeat, hard and strong and so very familiar to her now. “Always,” she finally replies in a quiet sigh, with the kind of firm conviction that can only mean nothing but the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Here we are with chapter two and wow, the reception to the first chapter was just crazy and you all are so wonderful for your wonderful comments. So many of my days were made better whenever I get a comment or an ask on tumblr when one of you tell me that you've reread that first chapter., and not even rereading the first time! I'm so blown away by that. And I hope this second chapter will live up to that so keep the comments coming, even if it's just a keysmash comment because those make me laugh and my day at the same time :D
> 
> I'd apologize for the length of this chapter but I've been told that its good? I certainly hope so, haha. 
> 
> I hope you all are having a good weekend!  
> <333
> 
> P.S:.: You will notice that there are some changes that I've made to canon events. I have a rough timeline of everything that happened before the story started if anybody's interested. Just let me know, :)

Despite the late hour that she went to sleep, Lena finds herself waking up early and when she looks to her bedside clock, she sighs, annoyed at finding out her alarm hasn't even gone off yet.

A heavier sigh fills the silence of the room and she turns to the source of it to see a still-sleeping Kara Danvers laying on her belly by Lena’s side. It's obviously not the first time that Kara has slept over in her bed but the very sight of her now takes Lena back a little. It immediately brings back the memories of what happened between them last night and Lena is suddenly very aware of the subtle pleasant ache all over her body. She bites down on her lip as she thinks about Kara’s fingers moving inside her.

Until last night, Lena hadn't realized how much she has missed the intimate touch of another person. At best she thinks it could have been nearly a year since she had broken up with James and she’s been so focused on work and establishing her lead over the new international branch of LCorp in Aberdeen that her more basic needs fell to the wayside. There's really been no time to think about anything else. She's pretty sure it was what played a part in her willingness to let things happen as they did last night but another part of her knows that she still wouldn't have said no anyway. And there's no part of her that regrets anything of what they've done. There's only moving forward now.

The need to have a proper conversation about this with Kara is forefront in her thoughts and Lena is terribly curious about how that's going to go. Sex between best friends is really not something that can be ignored. Not that Lena ever would anyway. Sex isn't a topic that she'd ever shy away from and she has absolutely no problem speaking about it at length with people that know her well. There have been many alcoholic-fueled girls’ nights when sex escapades were coquettishly revealed between giggles and it felt so freeing, to be able to share more of herself with others and knowing that none of it will ever be maliciously used against her.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Her heart stops and starts at the interruption and she jumps, turning to see Kara with her eyes still closed but her lips are pulled into an amused smile. Lena still shoots her a mild glare anyway as she turns to face her. “I was just thinking about how you snore like a tractor.”

Blue eyes shoot open, widening as Kara gasps. “You say that every time I sleep over. I _don't_ snore, take that back.”

She smirks at her best friend's affronted look, the sleepy glare that’s completely offset by the impressive mess of bedhead. “No.”

“Lena, take it back,” she whines, a cute pout on her lips.

She almost gives in at the sight of Kara’s famous pout when she remembers exactly what else that mouth can do well. “Make me,” she replies, a challenging smirk on her lips as she quirks an eyebrow.

There’s a brief blink of surprise on Kara's face before a thoughtful look takes over. Under the covers, Kara’s arm tentatively reaches out for her until she finds Lena’s thigh, gently squeezing it. Her hand is warm against her and Lena has to suck in a breath at how it spreads all the way through her so quickly, how her body wakes up from one single touch. She scoots closer, Kara’s hand sliding around her until it’s flat on the small of her back and then Kara is flipping over to lay on her back, pulling Lena closer.

She finds herself draped fully over Kara and Lena barely represses the bodily tremor going through her. Her hands move to Kara’s waist while Kara's hands are on her back, sliding down to fully cup her ass and Lena can't keep herself from letting out a quiet and eager moan as she tucks her face into the crook of Kara’s neck, rocking her hips down in response.

“Gonna take it back yet?” she whispers tauntingly in her ear and as she shakes her head, Lena thinks that she really shouldn't find that as obnoxiously sexy as she does and yet the throb of her cunt is telling her that yeah, she's totally into it. Kara’s hands move smoothly up her back until they're cupping the back of her neck and Lena’s eyes close to the firm and undemanding touch. She nuzzles into Kara’s neck and she breathes her in, breathes in the rising sun in her skin.

There's a restless energy making itself known, thrumming somewhere underneath her skin as Kara starts to play with the fine hairs at the nape of her neck. She pushes herself up so that they're finally face to face and she finds herself charmed by the dopey, sleepy smile on Kara’s face. Her best friend is really too precious sometimes that she can't help but lean down to kiss her cheek.

It doesn't surprise her when Kara's lips meet hers instead. Kara kisses her slow and lazy and it’s breathtaking in a completely different way to how Kara kissed her last night. She wraps her arms around Kara's shoulders, presses her curves into the firmness of Kara’s body and oh, isn't that a heart-stopping feeling that goes through her right there and then. Lena can't help but wonder at this physical chemistry between them, can’t help but wonder if it has always been there waiting, untapped and undiscovered. And that's all she wants to do now, to explore and unearth what more is between them.

She yanks Kara’s hair back and is utterly pleased with herself when Kara moans into her mouth, a filthy sound that shoots straight to the aching throb of her cunt. Lena pulls away from the kiss. “Who knew sweet Kara Danvers likes it so rough?” she whispers, teasing almost gleefully as she slowly nips and grazes her teeth along the elegant column of Kara’s throat.

\---

“What else do you like, Kara?”

She swallows thickly, letting out a heavy breath at the rasp within Lena’s voice and how it murmurs teasingly against her skin. Heat blossoms in her cheeks and Kara has to take in a deep breath, closing her eyes when Lena tugs down the collar of her sleep shirt to press soft lips to her collarbone. Her hips are already moving against Lena’s, a fire slowly building inside her.

Oh, how the tables have quickly turned on her.

There’s a staggering thrum going through her as the sun slowly rises outside Lena’s bedroom window and Kara feels almost like she's floating when Lena’s hands fall to her hips. And that firm touch grounds her back down, keeps her in the moment and focused on the way that Lena’s lips brush against her skin. The wiry strength in her planted hands and the softness of her venturing mouth are polarizing and is doing a really great job at rendering Kara completely speechless.

Her breath hitches when Lena’s hands slide underneath her sleep shirt and sharp nails rake lightly down her belly, so light that she almost doesn't feel them. Kara moans at the toned thigh nestled in between her legs, rocking so insistently against her that she has to grab hold of the bedsheets. There is a different feeling to having Lena on top of her like this, different to being on top of Lena as she was last night. Lena’s breath is coming out in staggered pants and it's hot against her neck while her hands are warm and firm on her belly and Kara can't honestly say which she prefers more. But right now, having the weight of Lena’s body pressing so deliciously down on her? It's world-shaking and breathtaking and it feels like Lena is everywhere and all over her. And if the way her pussy throbs and aches and clenches desperately is anything to go by, she wants Lena inside her too.

A whine tears out of her when Lena’s lips leave her neck and she opens her eyes to meet her best friend’s green eyes. She swallows thickly at the dark and hungry gaze directed down at her and Kara wonders how she already feels so consumed by her without Lena doing more than just looking at her like this. She feels Lena’s thumbs start to stroke across her hot skin, feathery-light and it's slightly ticklish that her belly tightens at the touch. “You okay?” she asks, licking her lips as she does so.

Lena softens then as she smiles down at her, playfully bumping their noses together as she hums quietly. “Are _you_ okay?” she asks in return, tugging at the hem of her sleep shirt. There's a silent question in her pretty green eyes that Kara can't find it in herself to refuse and so she nods in reply. Kara can't keep her eyes off the way that Lena’s chewing so thoughtfully on her bottom lip and how it fills her with this fluttering anticipation that she's only ever associated with flying and it's telling her of the implied intention in the way Lena’s hands grip tight around the material of her shirt. “Trust me?”

There's that softness in Lena’s voice that she loves hearing so much, the one that reminds her of late nights spent working together in Lena's office, of afternoons they'd spend together in either of their apartments just hanging out. There's something about hearing that kind of softness in this setting that breathes new life into it and makes Kara’s eyes flutter close at the sound of it. She reaches up to cup the back of Lena’s neck, her thumbs stroking along the sharpness of her jaw as she pulls Lena down to press their foreheads together. Kara listens intently to the sound of Lena breathing against her, of Lena’s heartbeat, hard and strong and so very familiar to her now. “Always,” she finally replies in a quiet sigh, with the kind of firm conviction that can only mean nothing but the truth.

And then Lena kisses her.

The kiss goes on far too briefly for Kara’s liking. But she can't find it in herself to complain when Lena’s lips find that spot near the bottom of her neck, the very same one that makes her breath catch in her throat, the one that makes her toes curl. Her hands drift down to rest on the small of Lena’s back and Kara has to take measured breaths as she thinks to herself, _reminds_ herself to be gentle, gentle, _gentle_ , even though she feels that need, the urge to hold Lena tighter to her.

A tongue curls into the dip between her collarbones and there's that heavy, tightening swoop in the low of her belly. Her eyes open when Lena starts to shift and Kara watches in fascination as Lena pulls up her shirt before moving swiftly down to press her lips right on her belly and Kara can't help but sigh, her heart pounding harder at the tenderness of the gesture.

She watches as Lena pulls her own shirt off, having decided that it's become more of a hindrance than anything and Kara’s breath catches at the sight of exposed skin in the bare light of day. There's still a part of her that can't believe this is even happening, or that _last night_ even happened. She's always known that her best friend is one of the most attractive people that she has ever met, that her best friend is the kind of person that knows how to wield their sexuality like it's her very own superpower. She has seen it work on many people, seen how it affects them and how they fall quickly under her spell. Kara may not be human but her body is telling her that she is certainly not immune to any of that. Now that she seems to be the focus of Lena’s attention, she knows what it feels like now, knows already how quickly addictive it is.

Fingers curl around the waistband of her pajama pants and her underwear, pulling them down and off her legs while Kara takes her own shirt off. Kara feels herself blushing when she sees the intent gaze that Lena is directing right where she can see just how much she has already worked her up. Kara can smell it in the air, how completely soaked she is. It's thick and musky and heady and god, how the wetness drips right out of her as her pussy clenches all needy around nothing. She breathes out a whimper as Lena slides down her body and she feels the bottom curls of Lena’s long dark locks trailing after her as Lena hooks her arms around her thighs and spreads her legs a little further apart.

Half a whine escapes her when she feels Lena’s lips repeatedly press against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before they drag teasingly across her sopping cunt to kiss the other side. It's all so slow and deliberate and so much torture that Kara doesn't know how she's managing to _not_ grind her pussy right onto Lena’s face. “Lena,” she mewls, reaching up to run her fingers through her blonde hair as Lena’s mouth is everywhere except exactly where she wants her.

Her thighs shake and tremble as Lena continues to take her time to kiss and nip along them. She’s sweeping her hands soothingly across the expanse of Kara’s belly, as if she isn't the one making Kara wait. She's already staring down at Lena when dark green eyes look up to meet her gaze and Kara lets out a shaky breath at the very sight of it.

And that's when she feels a tongue start to slide along her cunt.

Her eyes flutter at that first touch of Lena’s tongue on her swollen pussy, closes completely when Lena presses in a little harder. Her cheeks heat at the filthy moan that Lena makes against her, feeling the sound vibrate right through her. Kara opens her eyes back up, not wanting to miss a single moment of this.

Her fingers itch to run through Lena’s dark hair, still so incredibly wild from sleep but it has been so long and Kara is just _barely_ keeping control, so she keeps her hands to herself. She lets them rest just close enough that her fingers brush right against Lena’s hands splayed over her belly. Her heart beats faster when Lena pauses what she's doing, pulls back a little as she moves her hands to cover Kara’s, her fingers sliding so smoothly and so effortlessly between her own. Kara goes to protest, goes to pull her hands away but Lena only squeezes them tight and reassuring, telling Kara in unspoken terms just how much she _trusts_ her before she lets her go.

Lena lets her go and Kara watches as her hands return to rest right where they had been on her belly. When she finally dares to look, Lena is already staring back at her with a tender smile on her lips.

\---

Was it weird to share such a touching moment when her face was literally right in her best friend's pussy? Probably but then again, this isn't just any random person. This isn't just some stranger that she picked up from a bar. This is _Kara_ , one of her best friends in the world and one of the best people she's ever known.

Her patience pays off when Kara nervously moves her hands closer to hers. It is with the shyest and the most innocent of touches that Kara hooks their fingers together but it's still _something_ and Lena is incredibly aware that this is the most Kara can give her right now, the most she can let herself go. And for now, that's enough.

After all, she _was_ in the middle of something and far it be for her to leave anything unfinished. And if the way that Kara’s entire body shakes is anything to go by, she needs Lena to do what she had set out to do.

And so she slides her tongue through Kara’s slick folds, firm and heavy and purposefully ignoring Kara’s aching clit. And maybe she feels a little smug when Kara groans at this. She groans as her hips jerk a little bit, seemingly trying to chase Lena’s mouth. But she doesn't give into it as she continues to lick and suck and taste as much of Kara that she can, moaning deeply as she goes.

She can't get over how wet Kara is right now, how her wetness makes her inner thighs glimmer with a sinful shine. Her juices pass heavy and thick over Lena’s tongue, her chin and _fuck_ , she can feel it smearing all over her chest too.

“ _Please_ ,” Kara eventually mewls so desperately above her that she decides to take pity on her, decides to stop her teasing. She finally, _finally_ pushes her tongue inside the heat of Kara’s swollen cunt. She watches in delight as Kara throws her head back onto the pillow, exposing the graceful length of her neck as a long drawn-out groan escapes her throat and the very sound of it shoots straight to the ache in between Lena’s thighs.

Flattening her tongue, Lena closes her eyes as she drags it over Kara’s sopping cunt until she flicks it against her clit. And as she repeats her actions, Lena listens intently to the sounds that Kara makes, listens to how she gasps and how her breath hitches in this delicate way that Lena wants to hear again and again and again. She thinks that she hears her name somewhere in there too as Kara’s hips are rocking with a little more abandon now. The fingers hooked around hers are a little tighter but not painfully so, and that's when Lena wraps her mouth around Kara’s clit, sucks on it hard.

The body beneath hers starts to tense under their locked hands and Kara’s thighs are trembling harder on either side of Lena. She’s so close now and Lena doesn't stop. She doesn't stop when she finally hears this mix of a growl and a groan rumbling through Kara, doesn't stop when Kara pulls her hands back to grab at the bedsheets and she hears the satin rip and tear. She opens her eyes to the sight of Kara with her body arching up, with one hand on her breast, pulling and pinching at a hard and straining nipple. She can't see her face but she can imagine the parted lips, the gasp and the moan falling out of them as Lena keeps going with her tongue licking up Kara’s sopping cunt.

She lets herself drag her tongue one last time over Kara’s pussy, flicking playfully against her clit and she smirks at how Kara’s hips jerk at the touch. Lena unwraps her arms from around Kara’s thighs and crawls up, pressing her lips to Kara’s belly, still tense and flexing under her hands. She wraps her mouth around the nipple that Kara had been pulling at earlier, touching lightly with her tongue to soothe it. She continues on to kiss Kara’s collarbones, her neck, her jaw until she finds her lips.

It's a sloppy mess of a kiss, with Kara still trying to catch her breath and Lena’s mouth and chin completely soaked from Kara coming in her face. And though Lena moans at the mind-shatteringly skillful way Kara sucks around her tongue, she can't help but laugh at their lack of coordination and somehow Kara manages to chuckle as well. She draws back from the kiss to look at her friend and Kara’s blue eyes are closed to her. There's this goofy smile on Kara’s face that's almost too precious for words that she leans back down to press her lips softly to her cheek, wanting to be closer to her best friend's lovely smile.

Her bedroom is bathed in yellow light when Lena flips over to lay back on her bed, trying to catch her own breath. Her heart is still racing, still pounding hard in her chest and she can still taste Kara on her lips, in her mouth. There are still remnants of Kara dripping down her chest and very idea makes her body shudder all over. A hot shower is definitely required once she gets the energy to get back up.

There's a contented silence between them as the minutes pass by before Kara finally breaks it. “Good morning indeed.” Kara hums next to her before turning to lay on her side to drape her arm over Lena’s waist, nuzzling her jaw. “Thank you,” she murmurs shyly.

Bringing her arm around to brush her fingers through Kara’s hair, Lena lets out a quiet chuckle. “My pleasure,” she replies, more than a little charmed that Kara felt the need to thank her at all.

Peering down to catch her gaze, Kara blushes, shaking her head at Lena’s teasing grin, her quirked eyebrow. “Not just _that_ but also with the whole-” she trails off, raising her arm to show up her hand and wiggling her fingers before letting it fall back over Lena’s waist.

She sighs, withdrawing her arm from around Kara so that she can scoot down and face her best friend. Lena grabs one of Kara’s hands to hook their fingers together in the same way that they had been earlier, giving them a light squeeze. “I _trust_ you, Kara, and I know you could never hurt me but I’m never going to push you beyond what you're comfortable doing.” She gives her a reassuring grin, smiling wider when Kara returns it with a shy and grateful smile of her own.

Her heart flutters when Kara’s eyes fall to her lips. There is still a restless buzzing going through her body, the throbbing between her legs calling desperately for attention. But a side glance to her bedside clock tells Lena that if she wants to make it to the office in time, they need to start making a move soon. And so Lena pushes away the thought of giving into this need and decides to sate a different need instead.

She playfully bumps her nose against Kara’s, taking delighted note at the way Kara starts to lean towards her. “Do you want to go get breakfast?”

\---

It's another beautiful sunny day in National City and Kara basks in the rejuvenating warmth of the sun while Lena sits contentedly in the shade of the awning outside of Noonan’s. Another beautiful sunny day that she gets to start with four - now three - plates full of delicious warm pastry goodness all to herself, just waiting to be devoured. Another beautiful sunny day that so far seems to be going peacefully.

But it's not just any other beautiful sunny day.

Images of last night and this morning have been running through her mind repeatedly as Kara quietly munches on her cinnamon roll while at the same time, staring at Lena catching up on her work emails. Lena has that serious thoughtful look on her face, showing just how deep in concentration she is that her cup of coffee has more than likely gotten cold already. She's already finished with her breakfast whereas Kara’s still going through hers. She hadn't realized how utterly famished she was until they got to Noonan’s and the smell of their specialty sticky buns filled her nose and made her mouth water. Lena had joked then that her stomach growled so loud it nearly broke the sound barrier.

Once they had gotten out of bed earlier, it was like any other time when Kara slept over. They took separate showers, got dressed and left Lena’s apartment for breakfast. And even now as they sit quietly at a table together, with Lena on her phone and Kara happily eating her food, it's all still the same. Maybe routine, even.

But perhaps the real noticeable difference was when they had gotten dressed earlier and how there seemed to be - this unspoken tension between them that's not uneasy or uncomfortable but it certainly was thick and heavy. Though there has always been this ease and flow to their teasing banter, there's something remarkably new and different in light of all that they've done.

There are _things_ she notices now. The light brush of Lena’s fingers over her palm when she was passing Lena the keys to her car, how something sparked right through her and left her breathless. The red of Lena’s lipstick against her pale skin and how it’s just calling to be kissed and how Kara wants imprints of those lips all over her skin. And she certainly can't help but notice that Lena is wearing that same necklace from yesterday once again, how her pale green eyes had locked with Kara’s as a knowing smirk grew on her face while she clasped it around her neck. Kara thinks that even now, she can still feel herself blushing.

She's sadly on her last plate of pastries when Lena puts her phone face down on the table, indicating that she's taking a break for the time being. Kara watches her best friend take a graceful sip of her coffee, frowning immediately at the taste of it. She chuckles at Lena’s adorable pout. “Coffee got cold?”

Lena sighs, a rueful grin on her lips as she sets her cup back down on the table. “Unfortunately but it's okay, I'm going to order another cup. Do you want anything more to eat?” Though Kara knows that she most definitely wants some more to eat and that Lena wouldn't mind getting her more food, she shakes her head, attempting a reassuring smile with her mouth still full of food. Thankfully used to Kara’s eating habits, Lena only laughs it off and shakes her head. “I’ll be right back,” she tells her before heading inside the cafe.

Kara knows that there is a conversation waiting to happen between them, one that they can't let sit for too long. But she can't help but feel a little nervous and apprehensive about what's going to come out of it. She's not even really sure what she wants to come out of it, let alone what Lena wants. And she has learned to never presume what Lena wants or feels as it is the most direct way to getting on her bad side, a place where Kara definitely does not want to be.

While she waits for Lena to get back to their table, Kara decides that it's probably time to actually look through her own phone and see if Snapper has given her any assignments for the day. There are a few messages from Winn and Alex, though thankfully nothing terribly pressing. There's an email from Snapper telling her that he wants to see her this afternoon which fills her with the same kind of anxiety-ridden dread that she used to get before having to see the principal in her school. She just hopes that she's not in trouble for something, again.

She’s in the middle of replying to let him know that she’s received his email and that she will indeed be there to see him later when Lena comes back with her coffee and a large white paper bag. “Here, I got you some donuts for your second breakfast later.”

“Have I ever told you that you're my favorite person in the whole world?” Kara is pretty sure that the goofiest smile is on her face right now as she grabs the bag and takes a peek to see the assorted donuts. She takes a slight whiff of the freshly-made warm sugary goodness. When she looks up at Lena, there's an amused smile on her face and Kara suddenly gets the nearly irresistible urge to kiss her.

Somehow Lena must realize this when she bites down on her bottom lip and the tension thickens between them before Lena shakes her head. “So-” she starts to say and Kara can't help but notice the husky timbre that Lena’s voice has taken. Lena clears her throat before continuing, “so, we had sex last night. And this morning.” Kara nods dumbly as her mouth gapes open. It probably shouldn't have taken her so much by surprise that Lena is the one to actually bring it up with no preamble whatsoever. Plus, Kara is self-aware enough to know that she's not so brave to broach the subject on her own and a part of her is grateful that Lena knows her well enough to take the reins for now. “What do you think?”

Heat is slowly rising up the back of her neck and Kara reaches to palm her face when she feels it spread to her cheeks. “About the sex?” she asks, willing herself to not think about last night and Lena’s face in the throes of ecstasy.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure I already know what you think about the sex itself,” Lena drawls lazily, a teasing smirk on her lips that only makes the blush in Kara’s cheeks burn even hotter. And it must visibly show when Lena shakes her head, chuckling with this affectionate expression on her face. “I meant more about the _us_ part. You and me.”

She swallows thickly. “Oh,” she replies in a whisper, her mind drawing a complete blank. She turns away from Lena, the stirrings of frustration swirling inside her that she doesn't even know where to start.

A soft hand covering her own, Lena’s thumb rubbing soothingly over the back of her hand. She turns back to look at Lena, finding no judgment but comfort in her pale green eyes. “You don't have anything to be scared of with me, Kara,” she murmurs softly.

She flips her hand over so that she could tangle her fingers with Lena’s, giving them a gentle squeeze. Kara takes a deep breath. “I just don't want anything to ruin what we have.”

“Oh Kara.” Understanding shines clear in Lena’s eyes and she reaches over to take both Kara’s hands in hers, pulling them close to her chest. “Sex isn't going to ruin what we have. You're _still_ my best friend across the multiverse, _still_ my most favorite person ever. That's _never_ going to change.”

She doesn't need to look into Lena’s eyes to gauge her sincerity, to see the earnest truth in them. Kara knows that Lena would never lie to her, that she’s not going to start lying to her now. Lena’s heartbeat is strong and steady and Kara takes comfort in its constant rhythm. “Yeah?”

Her heart flutters when Lena presses two firm kisses to the back of her hands. “Of course, I love you, super dummy,” Lena reminds her with a near scolding tone, softened by the smile on her face.

“I love you too,” she replies before protesting, “and hey, I’m _your_ super dummy.”

A contemplative frown takes over Lena’s face before she nods, making her decision. She squeezes Kara’s hands in hers. “How about this, do you want to take a little time to think it over before we talk properly about this?”

There's this way that Lena is looking at her as if she already knows that it is exactly what Kara needed to hear, exactly what Kara needs. And there's no denying that rush of overwhelming affection swelling in her chest for her best friend. “Is that really okay?”

Lena ducks her head, laughing softly in a way that isn't mocking but more with this note of disbelief before she peers back up to meet Kara’s gaze. She gives Kara this shy smile that twists something hard in her chest. “Of course it’s okay, Kara.”

And Kara can't take it. She can't take the physical distance between them, the table that separates them even though it’s not even that big of a table. She can't take that oh so lovely, reassuring smile on Lena’s face without wanting to do _something_. She tugs on Lena’s hands. “Can I hug you?” she asks, almost pleading.

Her best friend is on her feet before she even finishes asking and Kara follows suit, rushing to get around the table and take Lena in her arms. And the relief that flows through her is immediate. Her body relaxes instantly at the press of Lena’s against hers, of Lena’s arms moving around and up her back. Kara melts under the flat of Lena’s hands resting between her shoulders. She lets out a heavy sigh then as Lena murmurs soothingly, “oh my darling Kara, you know you never ever have to ask me for a hug.”

And as they stand there outside of Noonan’s with their arms around each other and not a care for whomever is watching them, Kara realizes that she and Lena really are going to be okay. There's no lingering doubt in her mind that no matter what came of their conversation later on, this isn’t going to ruin them. All too soon, Lena withdraws from their hug but not before leaning up to gently kiss Kara’s cheek. She laughs when Kara ducks her head to hide her blushing face.

The sound of Lena’s phone is loud and shrill and Kara easily recognizes it as Jess’ ringtone, a stark reminder that Lena needs to officially get started on her work day. She tidies up their table as Lena packs her things back in her bag before they start making their way to where they’d have to separate. Lena fiddles with her car keys; her car not more than a few feet away. “Are you sure you don't want a ride back to CatCo?”

She gives Lena an assuring smile. “I am. But thank you anyway.”

Nodding in acceptance, Lena grabs her hand to give it a firm squeeze. “Text me if you still want to have lunch later?”

“I will,” she promises. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lena then leaves her with a lingering kiss on her cheek and she watches thoughtfully as her best friend walks away with that same determined game face that she always puts on before she gets to work. It amazes her sometimes, the difference between the Lena she knows and loves, and the Lena Luthor that the rest of the world does.

She waits until Lena’s completely out of view before grabbing her phone and immediately pressing her number one speed dial.

“Alex? Are you busy? Want some donuts?”

\---

She’s at the tail end of telling Jess all the things that need to get done by the end of the day when Sam barges into her office, practically stomping in as she points an accusing finger at Lena.

“You had _sex_!”

There’s a beat of a moment when she and Jess are just staring at each other in dumbfounded silence, completely unsure on who’s going to say anything first. Jess’ eyes are wide and maybe a little panicked, more than likely from the shock of Sam’s stomping entrance more than her accusation. Though she doesn't know _why_. Jess really should be used to Sam’s antics at this point since they've all been working together for near three years now. Which is also why Lena should have known from the inquisitive look on Sam’s face during the board meeting earlier, that she would _know_ that something was up. After all, apart from Kara, Sam knows her best and much to Lena’s displeasure, _always_ notices these things.

So when Jess only blinks owlishly back at her, Lena sighs, finally looking over to Sam. Her friend of so many years now, standing there in the middle of her office with a manic mix of impatience on her face and also - she wants to say - _excitement_? Oh, she's a little perturbed now. “That’ll be all, Jess. Please close the door behind you.”

The dismissal breaks Jess out of her trance as she looks between Sam and Lena. “Wait, is Sam _right_?” Lena doesn't bother to answer but only narrows her green eyes into what she hopes is an intimidating glare but crumbles when it only has Jess rolling her eyes. “Urgh, _fine_. Just for the record, I’m leaving under protest and also because it's working hours, I have too much to do and I’d rather get the details from Sam when we go out for drinks later.”

“There’s nothing t-” she starts to object when the rest of what Jess said finally registers and Lena pouts immediately. “Wait, why am I not joining you guys for drinks tonight?”

It was a tradition Sam started after she and Ruby moved to National City. The first time, she had dragged Lena under the guise of catching up since Lena had moved from Metropolis. The city was still recovering from the Daxamite invasion and Kara was so busy being Supergirl and helping everywhere that she could, though Lena obviously hadn't known it at the time. Back then, Kara had put down her unavailability to having to cover all of Supergirl’s assistance to the city and though she understood, Lena still missed her good friend. So she went willingly the next time after Sam mentioned ‘CEO and CFO bonding time’. And the next time, and the next time. And it wasn't too long after, when Lena asked Sam where they were having drinks that week and she realized how much she looked forward to these nights with her old friend. So of course, the very day that Jess’ promotion to COO was officially approved by the board, Lena and Sam happily brought Jess into the fold.

“We can't talk about you in front of you. That's just rude, _Lena_.”

Though perhaps she's not feeling so happy about it right _now_ . “I'm pretty sure disinviting me from drinks is even more rude, _Jessica_ ,” she retorts petulantly with a mocking tone that again, only gets a spectacular eye-roll. “And really, there’s nothing to _tell_.”

Her reluctance to talk about the whole thing takes Lena by surprise. She has never had a problem telling Sam and even Jess about the people she's been with before and what she’s done with them. And it's not like Kara isn't telling Alex about it. She knows her best friend well enough to know that she definitely called her sister as soon as she had left Noonan’s. But she supposes it's because a part of her wants to wait until she talks with Kara first before saying anything, while the other part of her wants to selfishly keep the memory of last night to herself.

With the most impressive stony expression, Jess stares at Lena and Lena stares right back and she is determined not to break this time. But after so many years of being her assistant, Jess is used to holding this very expression for as long as required against anybody and everybody that tried to mess up Lena’s daily schedule, including Lena herself. And Lena _always_ loses these staredowns, much to her chagrin. She's already close to squirming and shifting in her heels when Jess finally rolls her eyes and turns to Sam. “I expect all the details when we grab lunch later,” she demands before she turns to Lena. “I’m getting you stupid drunk tonight.”

She gets a jaunty salute from Sam while Lena only quietly nods, gratefully accepting that she's _not_ disinvited from drinks tonight. They both watch Jess, following her as she walks out of the office and closes the door behind her before Sam finally walks closer to her, grabbing her arm to drag her to the couch. “Now tell me all the sexy details. And don't worry, I’ll make the story even sexier when I relay it back to Jess.”

She sighs heavily and shoots Sam an exasperated smile. “Don't you have paperwork to get through?” she asks in one last ditch attempt to delay the conversation as she stares mournfully at her own desk stacked with even more papers that Jess brought in earlier. She might need another cup of coffee to get through everything.

Sam scoffs. “Oh sure, _tons_ . I think my desk is actually _trying_ to grow a forest. But paperwork is so boring, Lena,” she whines, falling back on the couch in a dramatic fashion that Lena is pretty sure she has seen Ruby done once or twice.

She chuckles at the reminder of her favorite teenager as she joins her friend on the couch. A brief image of last night, of Kara sitting across from her, with her dark blue eyes piercing and intense, flashes bright and vivid in her mind. Lena shakes her head, clearing her throat as she valiantly tries to fight off the blush that she feels rising up her cheeks. “And my sex life is just more interesting?”

There's a mischievous and knowing glint in Sam’s brown eyes as she raises an eyebrow at her, letting Lena know that her little moment had not gone unnoticed. “Lena, it's been almost a year since you and James broke up. You guys were together for almost _two_ years and since then you've been throwing yourself into work even more than usual. We all know you're a workaholic as it is but Jess and I have been just a smidge worried. I mean, thank god for Kara.”

The very mention of their mutual friend takes her by surprise. “Kara?”

Her undignified squeak earns her a curious and wary look from Sam. “Yeah? If it weren't for her, you'd just be right here in this office, day and night working and working and god help me - _working_. She manages to get you to semi-regularly attend girls’ nights and game nights.”

She tries not to let the relief show, smiling brightly as she fervently nods. “Right, _yes_ , thank god for Kara.”

Lena nonchalantly looks down to her long nails, making a mental note to set up an appointment for a mani-pedi soon. She looks to her door then to her desk then back to her door, humming quietly to herself. She looks everywhere but at Sam because she knows from the following silence that Sam is slowly but surely figuring her out. And her friend doesn't disappoint when she eventually lets out a loud gasp.

“Oh my _god_.” Lena closes her eyes in resignation as she takes a deep, steadying breath, finally turning to face Sam when she exclaims, “you had sex with _Kara_!”

\---

“You had _what_ with Lena?”

Kara whimpers loudly, hiding her fiercely blushing face behind her hands before putting on a pleading look to her big sister. “ _Please_ don’t make me repeat it. I _know_ you heard what I said.”

She watches Alex visibly try to school her face into a less-than-shocked expression but Kara can still see the naked disbelief on her face. It's painfully clear that Alex was most definitely not expecting this particular news to come with the donuts that Kara brought with her. Heck, even Kara was unsure about telling Alex but who else can she tell this to, if not her sister? It may not exactly be a subject that they talk about frequently but there's nobody else who understands her like Alex does.

She does take a big bite of her donut instead of attempting to say anything further because though there are things she does want to say, she's pretty sure that telling Alex about how Lena’s pale green eyes turn a really pretty blue when she comes, might just be a little much for her sister. Or about how really incredible Lena’s wet heat felt around her fingers. Definitely can't tell Alex any of _these_ things anyway.

Kara can't help but wonder what a disaster this conversation would have been like if she and Lena had actually talked earlier. As much as she loves and appreciates how generously patient Lena is with her and how easily she gives Kara her space, sometimes she needs to be pushed and prodded so that she doesn't ignore the important things and push them to the side. Not that she wants to ignore this but she definitely needs somebody to keep her on track while she processes everything and Alex has always been the best at that.

They're thankfully in the privacy of Alex’s office that's just across from J’onn’s but he’s out having breakfast with his dad so it currently sits empty. The work space around her isn't exactly as neat as it normally is and Kara can smell the stale coffee in the air, which can only mean that Alex has been putting in some late hours. That actually isn't as common as it used to be. Not since J’onn promoted her to the post of Deputy Director just last year. Kara winces at the amount of paperwork on top of Alex’s desk.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Alex has a thoughtful frown on her face. “Okay well, is this a good thing? Are we- _happy_ it happened?” she asks, still completely at a loss at how to move forward.

Her cheeks puff up before Kara lets out a heavy breath, shrugging. “I’m not upset?” she ventures unsurely, leaning over to grab the white paper bag on the coffee table in front of them.

“But?” Alex asks, quickly picking up on Kara’s uncertainty.

“But- I don't _know_ ,” she whines, throwing her hands up in a helpless gesture. Scooting to sit closer to Kara, Alex wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and Kara melts immediately into her sister’s familiar, protective warmth. She sighs, digging into the bag and yanks out a donut as she takes another deep breath. “Lena doesn't _seem_ upset about it though,” she adds calmly this time before biting into the donut.

Alex’s heart beats strong and Kara latches onto the sound, drawing comfort from it. It's a habit she's never learned to outgrow over the years and she doesn't plan on doing so anytime soon. She cuddles closer, pressing her forehead to Alex’s neck. Her sister grunts, wiping away the donut crumbs that are falling all over her shirt. Kara smiles sheepishly under Alex’s mild glare before watching her soften once again, pulling Kara back into her side. “So you guys are okay?”

A small smile tugs at her lips at the thought of Lena and how they had left things earlier. Kara wonders what she's doing right now and how her morning is going. “Yeah, we are,” she sighs.

Alex nods. “Okay so then, you're like, what? Are you guys going to start dating now?”

“No?”

It almost strikes Kara as weird that the very thought of dating Lena had never occurred to her before. But she has just always been so happy to have Lena in her life at all that she didn't think about the fact that dating her was even a remote possibility. Kara had been so excited, so hopeful at the fact that she and Lena were going to change the perceptions of their Super-Luthor connection. Nothing else seemed to matter then.

“Friends with benefits?”

Heat floods her cheeks at that and Kara reaches up to rub her face, willing the redness to just disappear. “We didn't- exactly have time to cover that part?”

Impatience starts to colour Alex’s face before she stops and takes a deep breath. “Kara, I’m trying to understand here. Do you have feelings for her or what?”

Kara sputters, offended. “Of course I do. She's my best friend and I love her.”

That earns her a swat to the head and Kara pouts, as if the slap had actually hurt. Alex rolls her eyes. “Don't act dumb, dummy. You know exactly what I was asking you.”

“It's not like I was lying,” she mutters, petulantly brushing back her hair.

Alex sighs, squeezing her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “I know you love Lena. I love Lena too. Sam loves Lena. Ruby loves Lena. Even _mom_ loves Lena. But do _you_ love her in a different way than we do?”

She throws her hands up in frustration this time. “I don't know, Alex! I’ve never- I’ve never had to think about it before.”

“So then why-”

“She just- she looked so-” She really needs to figure out how to finish that sentence eventually. English has always been difficult but it's never been _this_ challenging. She reluctantly pulls away from Alex, facing her as she crosses her legs, fidgeting with her sleeves. “It was like- I don't _know._  One second she was just Lena, my best friend in the whole world and next to you, somebody I love more than anything in the world, and then the next thing I knew, she was _Lena_ and I wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her.”

“Okay, well, thank you for keeping that PG.” The look of naked relief on Alex’s face makes Kara laugh, makes her shake her head at her sister. “So how do you feel now? Do you feel weird that you and Lena had sex?”

“No, I don't,” she answers almost immediately and it takes Kara by surprise, even more so when she realizes the truth in it. She looks back to her sister. “I- I really don’t,” she whispers in awe.

\---

Once she manages to calm Sam down, Lena starts telling all that she was willing to tell her, which really isn't that much at all.

Still wanting to keep so much of last night and this morning to herself, Lena doesn't tell Sam some things such as how Kara’s mouth is like the fucking eighth wonder of the world, how it blew her goddamn mind every time Kara kissed her. She doesn't tell Sam about how even now, her pussy clenches at just the thought of Kara’s fingers curling inside her, how so firm and heartachingly gentle they were. Instead, she tells Sam about what led to it. She tells Sam about what started it, about the way that Kara stared at her nearly all night, the dark of her blue eyes as she sat across from her, the tension that wrapped itself around them. She tells Sam about how Kara accidentally kissed her and then how Lena kissed her back after she asked her to do it again. She tells Sam about how that kiss led to more kisses and how that led into something that neither of them seemed to want to stop.

“Is it weird that it felt like the most natural thing in the world?” she asks, taking a small sip of her thankfully still warm coffee.

The way things progressed between her and Kara last night went so smoothly that Lena can't help but wonder _why_. After all, sex with somebody for the first time doesn't generally flow so well, that sometimes there’s some miscommunication and misunderstanding. She wonders what it means that they had no such problem whatsoever.

Sam, who has been sitting across from her on the couch and attentively listening to her whole story, shrugs casually at the question. “Heck if I know. So what's next for you guys then? Are you going to start dating now?”

She reaches up to rub the back of her neck, frowning slightly. “Won't that be strange though? We've been friends for close to four years now and we've never really shown any romantic interest in each other and then suddenly _this_ happens?”

“You _just_ told me that you guys had sex last night. _And_ this morning,” Sam replies, rolling her eyes as she does so. “If I weren't so dang confused right now, I'd be jealous.”

Failing to stifle her laughter, she stares at Sam incredulously. “Jealous? Why?” she asks, instantly regretting it when she sees the naughty glint in Sam’s brown eyes.

“You looked like Christmas came early when you came in the meeting this morning and if memory serves me right, we have long pegged Kara as a mix between a bottom and a total service top but weren't sure to which degree for either.”

She lets out a strangled laugh, feeling her cheeks blushing intensely at the reminder of a discussion they had a while ago on a night out with Kara and Alex. “Sam! Kara is our friend.”

It all started out as a harmless joke between her and Sam, about the kind of partners they made in the bedroom that eventually led to them teasing the Danvers sisters. Though Kara and Alex spent a lot of that conversation hiding their scandalized faces behind their hands (Kara) or their drink (Alex), they didn't seem to mind the teasing or get upset about it. It was a night not too long after Alex and Maggie had broken up and Alex had obviously needed the distraction.

And now it's almost strange to think that she has actual intimate knowledge that could confirm whether their speculations were right or not. At least, when it comes to Kara anyway.

Sam only laughs, obviously enjoying Lena’s sudden and very uncharacteristic bout of modesty. “Our friend that _you_ had sex with last night,” she gleefully reminds her.

“You're fired,” she deadpans, only managing to make her friend laugh even harder. Lena waits for Sam to finish, a mild glare on her face before breathing out a heavy sigh. She leans forward to rest her elbows on her knees, chewing on her bottom lip as she stares at her clasped hands. “Things have been going really great for all of us recently. It seems kind of risky to rock the boat, doesn't it?”

There was a period of adjustment when she and James broke up the year before. Everybody was unsure as to how to handle it, unsure of whether there was a side to stand by, which there wasn't. Not really anyway. Whatever spark there had been between them wasn't enough to keep her and James together, and their relationship just came to a natural end. And though she was sad it ended, at least it didn't end in tears and bloodshed as things in her life are wont to do. But there was still a period of strained awkwardness and Lena doesn't think she could deal with it if that happened with Kara. She has come to mean so much to Lena and the very idea of risking their relationship is beyond terrifying.

And Sam must notice her trepidation when she feels Sam’s hand on her shoulder and she leans into the warmth of the gesture that spreads and settles in her chest. “But it could be better for you and Kara.” She turns to shoot a questioning look at Sam, unsure of what she means. “Or maybe not ‘better’ because you guys are pretty solid but I don't know? More? Isn't that the dream? To be with somebody who’s also your best friend? Like what you had with Jackie?”

Her heart tightens at the unexpected mention of Jack’s name and one look at Sam’s face tells Lena that Sam certainly didn't expect to say it either. She smiles reproachfully, a tinge of sadness in them. “You know he hated it when you called him that.”

“He got too cocky sometimes. Somebody needed to take him down a notch from time to time.” Sam returns her sad smile with one of her own, moving her hand to grasp Lena’s still clasped ones. She feels Sam gently squeezing her hands.

“I miss him,” she confesses quietly, earning another squeeze around her hands.

And Sam doesn't look at all surprised by her admission. She bore witness to most of Jack and Lena’s relationship after all and she saw how much they loved each other back then. “Me too,” Sam admits softly as she scoots closer until her knee bumps against Lena’s thigh, a much more serious look on her face. “Listen Lena, I'm not saying that you and Kara _have_ to be together just because you had some really great sex. For all we know, it _could_ be purely a physical thing.”

Lena starts to nod when Sam adds, “but what I _am_ saying is, what if it could be more?”

\---

“Don't you think it could be worth something to find out?”

Kara sighs, shrugging helplessly. “Maybe. But how do I know though?”

“I don't think anybody ever really knows that, Kara.” Alex chuckles, squeezing Kara’s hand in hers. She stares off into the distance and Kara recognizes it easily as the look she gets when she's lost in her memories. “Like, would I have still gone ahead with my relationship with Maggie if I had known it was going to end the way it did?”

“Would you have?” she asks.

Alex turns to look back at her with a heartbreakingly sad smile that quickly transforms into a resolute one. “It took me a long while to figure it out but she's kind of proof that I’m not broken, proof that I actually _can_ be happy with somebody, you know?”

Her amazing big sister, always keeping so many things so close to the vest just to take care of her and everybody else, always pushing away her own needs for everybody else. But Alex has been getting better at that now that she works primarily behind her desk rather than on the field and even though Kara misses having her sister out there with her, she’s really happy that Alex has found some peace in regards to her relationship with Maggie, that she has even started opening up and letting new people in her life. “Have you talked to her lately?” she asks, scooting closer to lean against Alex.

Adjusting to her change in position, Alex leans back on the couch, sighing. “Just the other day. She's doing pretty good. As good as anybody can be in Gotham anyway.”

Kara chuckles at the joke. “I’m happy to hear that. I’m glad you guys still talk.” Last year really was a year of changes for the lot of them and it certainly was a big change when Maggie announced that she was being transferred to Gotham. She and Alex were still a little estranged after the break-up but weirdly enough, the distance seems to be helping them rebuild their friendship more than the forced girls’ nights they had before Maggie left. “Speaking of dating and relationships, how’s Parker?”

Alex clears her throat, blushing at the mention of the person she’s been seeing for the past month or so now, somebody she met on one of the nights that Kara dragged her to a gay bar. They aren't the first person that Alex dated after Maggie but definitely one that seems to be sticking around a little longer than a couple of weeks. “They're good. It’s going to be our fifth date tonight.”

She grins at the contented look on Alex’s face, letting out a squeal as she wraps her arms around Alex to give her an excited, tight hug. “So am I going to be meeting them soon then?” she asks, loosening her arms and smiling apologetically when Alex breathes out a pained huff at her embrace.

“I like them, so maybe soon,” Alex promises. “But enough about me, we’re talking about you and Lena.”

She rolls her eyes at Alex’s deflection but Kara lets it go for now. She can just get Alex to gush about Parker tomorrow night anyway and somehow get Alex to bring them to the next game night. She turns her thoughts back to Lena and their situation and Kara sighs. “I really love our relationship as it is now,” she pauses then, feels herself blushing as she thinks about their activities earlier this morning. She ignores the impulse to keep it to herself, grinning wickedly as she feels the sudden sisterly duty to torture her big sister just a little bit. “But on the other hand, and I’m really sorry to say this, the sex was really, really good.”

A loud, pained whine fills the space of the room and Kara can't help but laugh maniacally as Alex shoves her face away from her. “Seriously? I _literally_ felt my stomach turning,” her sister grouses.

Once she manages to stop laughing, Kara tries to pull her sister back in for a hug but her laughter starts all the more when Alex only glares back at her, slapping her hands away. It only then starts a hand-slapping war that they used to partake in when they were younger, once Kara learned and calculated how to limit her strength so that she didn't end up hurting Alex. It really shouldn't be but it is a pretty regular sight to find Supergirl and Director Danvers in the middle of this particular activity from time to time. Most have learned to largely ignore it by now.

It tends to go on until somebody forcibly stops them or until Alex flicks her forehead, which is what she does now. It makes Kara pout but Alex only returns it with a scolding glare that she knows is telling her to be serious.

Chastened, Kara takes a deep breath before letting it out in a resigned sigh. “I think maybe the best thing right now is to wait and see how our talk goes, go with the flow and see where it leads us,” she surmises, making a lame attempt for a casual shrug. Kara scoots back to lean her head on Alex's shoulder, thankful that her sister doesn't push her away this time. “I just don't want to lose her, Alex,” she admits in a quiet whisper.

\---

“She's one of the most important people in my life.” At the sound of Sam pointedly clearing her throat, Lena rolls her eyes. “Present company included,” she adds dryly before sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Shooting her a smirk, Sam clicks her tongue as she playfully pops her collar. “Thank you,” she preens before retaliating by sticking her own tongue out at Lena. All too quickly, her face turns pensive. “If that's really what you want to do, Lena, to just wait and see what happens between you guys, then I really hope it works out,” she adds, punctuating her words with a gentle squeeze of her hands as she leans in a little closer. “I love you both and I don't want you guys to get hurt.”

A soft smile tugs at her lips and Lena closes the distance between them to rest her temple to Sam’s forehead. “I love you too, Sammy,” she murmurs.

She feels a slight pressure as Sam nudges her temple before Sam pulls back with a nurturing smile. “Talk to Kara, okay? You both love each other and that should be something you need to remember when you make a decision on whatever to do next.”

Lena dutifully nods, giving her an obliging smile. “I know, Sam, but thank you for reminding me.”

Sam then leans back in with a solemn look on her face, taking a deep breath as she places her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “And if you _ever_ feel like telling me more about what Kara is like in bed, I would _totally_ be okay with that,” she declares with a long-suffering sigh before putting on an incredibly annoying rascally smirk.

Her green eyes quickly narrow into a stony glare, though she feels her lips trembling as she tries to stifle her laughter. “Didn't I fire you? Get out of my office.”

Throwing up her hands in mock surrender, Sam chuckles and starts backing up towards the door. “Okay okay, I’m going, I’m going. Don't forget Ruby's game the day after tomorrow though. It's the semis,” she reminds Lena with a pointed finger and a mild glare, as if Lena has _ever_ forgotten to attend one of Ruby’s games.

She nods, taking a seat at her desk. “I’ll be there,” she promises anyway, waving as she watches Sam walk out of her room.

At the click of her door closing, Lena sighs down at her paperwork on her desk. A glance over at the clock on her laptop tells her that she has just about enough time to get through most of it before lunch. Hopefully.

\---

At the sound of the alarm on her phone, Kara groans as she turns it off before pushing off the very comfortable couch to stand. Alex doesn't follow but does move to sit up a little more now that she doesn't have a cuddly Kryptonian clinging to her side. “I should get to work and see if Snapper has anything for me to do today,” Kara mumbles, pouting when she sees that there are only two donuts left in the bag. It's not exactly going to last her until she gets to her desk but maybe she can pick something up on her way.

“You got plans for lunch?”

Kara grabs her phone from the table then, remembering her promise to text Lena if she still wanted to have lunch. And she does, so much. If there's only one thing that she's taking from this talk with Alex, it’s that she and Lena definitely need to talk this over. She knows that Lena was ready to talk earlier and Kara is now too. “Hopefully with Lena so we can talk,” she answers, and as she waits for Lena to reply, she looks to Alex. “Sisters night tomorrow night though, right?”

Alex nods. “Still okay that I sleep over?”

She frowns at the question but she nods anyway, grabbing her coat to drape it over her arm. “Of course, we’re both going to Ruby’s game anyway and we’re all getting breakfast together before that, aren't we?”

There's this reluctant look on Alex’s face as if she really doesn't want to say what she's thinking. “Yeah, but what if you and Lena want to meet up and… y’know?”

Despite her teasing earlier, Kara still blushes, feeling the fierce heat in her cheeks at her own sister more than implying that she and Lena might be having sex. And Alex must realize this by the slowly widening grin on her face as Kara sputters in protest. “We haven't even had our talk yet.”

Alex hums nonchalantly at that then, maybe _too_ nonchalantly even, if there is such a thing. “So, just a quickie in her office then?”

Her mouth falls open and Kara doesn't know how long she stands there gaping at Alex but she knows it's long enough to watch her sister cackle to her heart’s content. She grabs her satchel from the floor and stomps towards the door. “I'm leaving now,” she grumbles.

“Use protection!” she hears Alex yell triumphantly as she takes the first step out of the office. Kara growls quietly to herself, storming towards the regular DEO exit since she's not in her Supergirl uniform.

Once she's walking around the corner from the building, she gets a text from Alex. Kara rolls her eyes, smiling when she reads the message from Alex telling her that she loves her. She promptly replies back that she loves her too.

\---

At the knock of her door, Lena looks up from her laptop to see a smiling Kara leaning oh-so-casually against her doorway. She can feel her own smile growing as she leans back in her chair, shaking her head when she realizes how tense her shoulders have been this whole time and how they loosen just at the mere sight of Kara right in front of her.

“You are a _sight_ for my very sore eyes,” she blurts out, not even bothering to feel embarrassed. Not when Kara blushes so prettily.

Kara walks in the room, adjusting her glasses as she does so before closing the door behind her. “Hectic morning?” she asks, a sympathetic smile on her face as she goes to drop off her bag at the foot of the couch.

She sighs heavily, watching as Kara takes off her coat to lay it over the armrest. She watches Kara move around her office and Lena can't help but smile at how at ease Kara moves in this space, _her_ space. “I had a board meeting earlier and I am _just_ getting through all that work I didn't do last night and fielding calls from foreign investors.”

“Only just?”

She shoots Kara a mild glare. “Oh hush. How’s your morning been?” she asks while making sure she has everything closed before she turns her laptop off. She’s not going to be working while Kara is here and she needs a little mental break anyway. Lena’s in the middle of arranging her papers when she realizes that Kara hasn't answered her and she looks up to see Kara staring at her. And it's the very same stare from last night, dark and unyielding, that Lena feels the warmth in her cheeks as Kara’s gaze fall to her lips.

Her breath catches when Kara starts to move towards her, reaching out to lightly trace the edge of her desk with one finger. Lena watches intently as Kara continues to walks around the desk, still tracing its lines as she goes. She gets on her feet the closer that Kara gets to her, waiting until Kara is so very close to her, so close that she can feel the heat of her body within her grasp, so close that she can easily take in the smoky scent that's very likely from a recent Supergirl save. Lena lets out a shaky breath when Kara finally stops. She takes her time looking up, gradually taking in the sight of her best friend in front of her until eventually their eyes meet and Lena can't help but slowly smile. “Hi,” she breathes out in a soft whisper.

Kara returns the smile with a bashful one of her own, shaking her head with a tiny laugh that somehow lightens the growing tension between them. “Hi,” she answers back just as softly. She takes a deep breath as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair. “Y’know, my morning’s been pretty good,” she murmurs, placing her hands behind her back.

Her eyebrow quirks at the oddly charming gesture. She wonders if Kara is doing it to fight an urge, the very same urge that Lena feels making her own fingers itch to touch Kara. “Oh?”

“I mean, it _started_ out pretty great, so, yeah,” Kara trails off, an intense blush colouring her cheeks at the subtle reminder of their morning.

She tries to stifle her widening smirk by biting down on her bottom lip, preening at the way Kara’s eyes darken when they fall to her mouth. “Oh really?” she asks, taking a small step to close the remaining distance between them. “I do recall quite the spectacular morning.”

That's when she feels Kara's hands reaching low on her hips and her body makes this little jolt of relief, as if it's been waiting so desperately for Kara to touch her. Heat rises up the back of her neck as Kara pulls her in and how her body just yields to the motion. Lena doesn't even try to fight it anymore and she reaches up to rest her hands on Kara’s broad shoulders. Kara’s hands are moving around to the small of her back while she moves her own around to place them right between Kara's shoulder blades.

Her eyes flutter close when Kara leans in, nuzzling her nose against her jaw. The breath that escapes her is ragged and shaky as Kara’s nose nudges against her cheek before she presses her lips tenderly to it.

“May I?” Kara quietly whispers into her cheek, trailing her lips to the corner of Lena’s mouth, lingering in such a tantalizing way that makes her heart pound a little faster, makes her breathe a little harder. There’s just barely any space between their mouths and Lena nods, sighing at the light touch of Kara’s lips finally pressing on hers.

The loud knock on her door is sudden and forces them to quickly break apart, unwilling to get caught in such an intimate position. Her lips tingling from the all too brief kiss and Lena smiles apologetically at Kara’s questioning gaze. “I think that's our lunch?” she reminds her, waiting for Kara to nod in acknowledgement before calling out to who she assumes is Jess with their lunch order to come inside, clearing her throat when her voice comes out shaky. She watches Kara slowly back away from her, a shy smile on her face before making her way back towards the couch.

Lena blushes at the pointed and knowing glance Jess shoots her when she walks inside her office.

\---

They decide to have the door to the balcony open so as to let in some fresh air while they eat their lunch on Lena’s couch. Kara’s in the middle of her third dish while Lena’s already done and resting with her back against the couch.

And while Kara usually enjoys the food from one of her favorite Italian restaurants, her mind is completely distracted by the short kiss that she and Lena shared before Jess interrupted them. Her intention at first when walking up to Lena earlier, was to give her best friend a hug. But that pull to kiss Lena came over her once again, and it was just as inexplicable as it was last night. She couldn't stop staring at Lena, as if it had been so long since she had seen her instead of it just being this morning, couldn't stop staring at the red of Lena’s lips like they were calling out to her to claim them once again.

It still feels a little bizarre to her how normal this still feels to her, being with Lena and having lunch with her. It’s just like any other day for them, with Lena telling her more about her morning and Kara sharing with her about the fire in one of the apartment buildings downtown that Supergirl helped put out earlier. It's confusing for Kara to wrap her head around it, how it's still so completely the same with Lena but so different at the same time. She has always been aware of Lena’s presence, so keenly tuned to her heartbeat and well-versed in her subtle mannerisms, but now Kara is so intimately aware of Lena, that now she lives through a moment when she can't stop staring at the elegant line of Lena’s neck. That part is certainly new for Kara.

And she has certainly never done this kind of thing with a friend before, has never crossed her mind to do so. It's very well-established amongst her friends and family that Kara has always been kind of a hopeless romantic in that way but she knows that Lena isn't much a believer in romance, despite being the one with more experience in serious relationships than Kara.

“What's on your mind?” Lena asks, breaking her out of her winding thoughts. “Are you still hungry? You’ve been scraping at that plate for a solid minute.”

She shakes her head, blushing as she drops her fork and places her empty plate on the table. “It's nothing,” she replies, trying to act casual by copying the way that Lena’s sitting but finds herself at a loss about what to do with her hands. She ends up clasping her hands over her lap instead.

There's a knowing smirk on Lena’s face. “Liar,” she counters.

Kara chuckles, shaking her head at the way Lena knows her so well. She scoots a little bit closer, assuming the position as she tucks her legs underneath her, resting her elbow on the back of the couch. Lena follows suit, shifting closer until their knees bump against each other. “Is it okay if I ask you some things?”

That earns her a mild scolding glare from Lena before softening into a gentle smile. “We’ve known each other long enough that you don't have to ask permission from me, Kara, but yes, it's okay.”

She blushes at the admonition but this is definitely entering a whole new territory in their friendship and Kara felt that instinctual need to make sure before going ahead. Not that she actually really knows how to articulate the first question forming in her head. “So this- _thing_ \- have you- is this-”

Thankfully Lena understands what she's trying to say and she reaches over to rest her hand on Kara’s knee. “There have been a couple of people, once in college and another some time after that.”

She lets out a loud breath of relief, making Lena chuckle, gently squeezing her knee. “Do you still keep in touch with them?”

Lena shakes her head, her jaw tightening and her green eyes dark. “When all that went down with Lex, they were suddenly unreachable and too busy for me. And I didn't need people like that in my life, even if none of them were anything close to serious.”

She frowns, reaching for Lena’s hands with both of hers, pulling until their hands rest right on top of her lap. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, feeling guilty for dredging up memories that Lena most likely didn't want to remember. She feels the need to learn who these people are so she can give them a good stern talking to about abandoning somebody who deserves so much better than that.

With a shake of her head, Lena gives her a heartbreakingly self-deprecating smile. “It isn't your fault and I don't blame them either,” she sighs, glancing away for a brief moment before turning back to face her. Kara feels her stomach churn at the thoughtful look on Lena’s face as she bites down on her bottom lip. She seems unsure and Kara has a feeling that the conversation is going to be steered towards them. Lena lets out a deep breath. “It's been awhile y’know, since I’ve been with anybody, not since James.”

Kara nods. “It’s been awhile for me too.”

She wonders if she should feel bad about this, about having slept with a friend’s ex even though said ex _also_ happens to be her friend. But she knows that their break-up had been somewhat amicable which was a little weird for everybody else so used to relationship drama and tension and maybe some kind of carnage. But Lena and James seem pretty friendly when they all hang out together so logically, Kara doesn't _have_ to feel bad about it.

It's been two years since the last time she was with anybody and that was a relationship that didn't last for as long as she wanted. And maybe it had left her a little more than gun-shy about approaching anything to do with romance and relationships, despite wanting so badly to be with somebody.

“I mean, don't get me wrong, I masturbate nearly every day.”

She lets out a strangled noise of surprise that makes Lena giggle almost wickedly. “Yes, I’m aware of _that_ ,” Kara whines, bringing her hands up to hide her blushing face.

She knows that Lena is less laughing about shocking her but more at the reminder of that one time Kara thought Lena was in danger and found herself sorely mistaken when she saw Lena with one hand up her sleep shirt and another in her shorts and Kara promptly crashed into Lena’s bedroom window. Lena was so absolutely beside herself with laughter that she didn't even care about the shattered window.

Her hands are pulled away from her face and she finds Lena sitting much closer to her now with an apologetic grin as she pulls Kara’s arm to wrap around her waist. She sighs, grateful that Lena anticipated her need for contact and rests her forehead on Lena’s shoulder. A part of her can't quite believe that they're actually talking about this and her face still feels warm as she nuzzles against the silk material of Lena’s shirt. “I don't really-” she trails off, feeling the heat in her cheeks coming back.

“Masturbate?”

Her hand squeezes around Lena’s waist. “I mean, I _do_ but I don't do it very often. Maybe once or twice every few weeks?”

“I imagine punching the bad guys helps release _some_ tension,” Lena remarks dryly and Kara shrugs because she's not completely wrong about that. “But there is something about having somebody else touch you, isn't there? And there's certainly no amount of toys that I can buy or make that can ever replicate that. Especially when you know it’s somebody who cares about you and won't hurt you.”

She presses in a little closer to Lena’s side, liking  the way that Lena seems to melt into her. “I didn't realize how much I missed the intimacy of being with another person and showing them how much I want them, not until last night.”

Lena lets out an undignified snort then. “So what we’re saying is, we were both incredibly horny last night.”

“You're horrible,” she groans, burying her face in the crook of Lena’s neck.

She feels Lena’s hand in her hair, tangling in her locks with a gentle tug. “I’m just telling it like it is, darling.” Lena turns to nuzzle her cheek before pressing her lips to it. “And just so you know, I wouldn't be opposed to last night happening again.”

Surprised, she pulls back to look for some trace of Lena joking but finds none. “Really?” she asks.

Kara finds herself in the same spot as she was last night, facing a moment that feels monumental like it can change the world as she knows it. And just like last night, it barely even takes her a second for her to think that yes, she wouldn’t mind it happening again too.

“If you're willing, then so am I.” Lena reaches back up to rest her hand on Kara’s face, her thumb gently stroking across her cheek. There’s a tender smile on her face that Kara can't help but return as she softens in the palm of Lena’s hand. “But no pressure, okay? I'm happy to hang out with you the same as always and I don't want you to worry about hurting my feelings if you say no. You’re too important to me and I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

And Kara doesn't even try to stop herself then. She kisses Lena, kisses her firm and sure, kisses her with her arm secure around her waist while Lena shifts the rest of her body around to properly bury her fingers in Kara’s hair. Her heart stops and jumpstarts at the way Lena moans so delicately into her mouth, the way she pulls Kara into her, the way she follows and chases her mouth when Kara starts to pull back a little.

She lets her arms loosen around Lena’s waist as she takes in the sight of her. There's a charming rosiness to Lena’s cheeks, a darkness in her green eyes. Kara feels oddly proud at the smudged state of Lena’s lipstick. She reaches up to press her thumb to the edge of Lena’s lips. “You could never _ever_ make me feel like that, Lena,” she promises in a whisper. “Is it weird that doing this with you feels so comfortable?”

“You can just say ‘sex', you know,” Lena sasses, sending Kara an innocent grin in response to her mild glare. “But no, it's not weird because I am very comfortable doing this with you too.”

“You can just say ‘sex', you know,” she retorts with a playfully mocking tone.

Lena rolls her eyes, pushing her face away from her and making Kara laugh as she anchors her hands on Lena’s waist. “Brat.”

“You love me,” she retorts cheekily before she leans in to nuzzle her nose against Lena’s face. She hears her best friend hum skeptically at that and she only presses in a little harder.

Eventually she feels Lena sigh against her, feels Lena’s hand cupping the back of her neck, her fingers playing with the baby hairs there. “You will tell me though, right? If or when it starts to make you feel bad or anything close to it, you’ll tell me?”

“I will,” she promises. “You’ll do the same too?”

Lena nods against her as she tugs lightly at her hair. “I promise, Kara.”

She leans back a little to meet Lena’s stare, feeling Lena’s hand moving down to the side of her neck. “So we're really doing this, huh?”

“How do you feel about it?”

“I feel good? I trust you,” she murmurs assuredly. And Kara realizes then that perhaps that is why it doesn't feel so weird for her, why she feels so comfortable with Lena, why it feels the way it does. It tells her of the strength of their bond and she can only anticipate it becoming even stronger.

The smile on Lena’s face is near blinding and it makes her want to kiss her again. Kara thinks that maybe Lena has come to the same conclusion that she did too. “And I trust you,” she replies softly. “So, we have some time left before my next meeting. Can I Interest you with dessert?” Lena asks as she gets up from the couch, walking towards her door.

Kara starts to tidy up the table a little, gathering all their empty plates into the paper bag that they came in earlier. “Ooh, you bought dessert? What did you get?” she asks, excited at the thought of eating something sweet before she has to leave and head back to CatCo. She looks up to find Lena staring pointedly at her, a sultry look in her pale green eyes as she twists the lock on her door. “Oh.”

\---

A loud moan echoes in the relative silence of her office and Lena pats herself on the back for having the foresight to soundproof the room because god, she is _really_ terrible at holding anything back.

Kara's tongue is firm and cool as it moves along her hot, wet folds and god help her, Lena blushes fiercely at the filthy sound that it makes.

It isn't long before Kara’s mouth wraps around her clit and her fingers are fucking her like she's got all the time in the world. Though Lena doesn't think she really minds the languid pace considering the fantastically devastating sight of Kara on her knees and her gorgeous face in between her trembling thighs. Lena is arched back and spread out with one hand tightly gripping the back of her pristine white couch while the other is buried in silky golden locks, keeping Kara exactly where she wants her.

A groan rumbles out of her throat when Kara adds a third finger and her own fingers tighten further in Kara’s hair. “Fuck me,” she whimpers and Kara only responds with a pleased hum that vibrates right through her. Kara’s hand is solid on her thigh, keeping her from being able to rock her hips in the way she desperately wants to do.

What a sight they must be right now. Lena, with her shirt completely open to reveal the lacy purple bra that she decided to wear this morning. She remembers her skirt was taken off somewhere in between her desk and the couch. And her hair has long been taken down from the tight bun she had it in this morning. Kara’s own shirt is also open as Lena hadn't been able to resist, wanting to see those fucking abs on display once again. She was met instead with the sight of Kara’s house crest and it hits Lena like a freight train that she's being fucked by Supergirl, backlit by the midday sun behind her. And she realizes exactly what it does for her when she almost loses it right then and there. Kara looks up at her then, her blue eyes as dark as the deepest parts of the ocean.

Release is so close and within her grasp but Lena knows that she needs a little something more. Kara’s mouth and fingers are working wonders on her pussy, going in tandem as she sucks on her clit and fucks her faster and harder. But Lena needs just a little nudge to get there. And so she loosens her hold on the back of the couch and pulls down the cup of her bra. Her nipple is already hard and straining when she first touches it and Lena groans as she tweaks and pulls roughly at it.

“So close, I’m _so_ close, Kara,” she mewls, urgent and so fucking needy that Kara’s hand moves away from holding her down, roams up to pull down the other cup of her bra. Her breath hitches at the twin sensations of her nipples being played with and now with her hips free, Lena rocks them with abandon and with the sole purpose of making a shameless mess of Kara’s pretty face. And she can't find it in herself to feel bad about that.

The swooping feeling in the low of her belly tightens and tightens and tightens until Lena can't keep it in any longer. With one last devastating pinch of her nipple, she reaches for the back of the couch once again as the combination of Kara’s fingers curling and twisting in her swollen cunt and the ones mercilessly tugging at her nipple is near overwhelming. And when Lena finally cries out her orgasm, it’s drawn out with a breathless, groaning satisfaction that rushes all the way through her.

“Oh god,” she moans, trying to catch her breath when Kara’s mouth moves off her and her fingers slow down to a standstill. Lena feels her sensitive clit still throbbing with aching want and it's almost ridiculous how she already wants to go again.

Kara’s mouth is on her stomach when she feels her chuckle against her. She takes a deep breath, deep into her lungs, before peering down at her best friend, working diligently to suck a red bruise out of her pale skin. When their eyes meet, Kara arches an eyebrow at her. “One more?” she murmurs into the softness of her belly.

She watches as Kara starts to move up her stomach to between her breasts, licking a wet trail with her tongue. Lena moans when a hot mouth replaces the fingers on her nipple, gently sucking on it. And it's a different kind of soothing relief that shoots right down to her pussy. “Please,” she whines, making a point by thrusting her hips upwards to Kara’s still unmoving fingers as Lena moves to bury her hand back in Kara’s hair. A shudder goes through her as Kara’s tongue flicks hard against her nipple.

Just one more.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Kara unfolds her arms, turning to face her fully and Lena starts to lean in when she quietly asks, “Were you waiting long?”
> 
> Kara lets out this deep breath that sounds like a chuckle, shaking her head before meeting her stare. She reaches for her hand, lightly tracing the back of it with her fingers. The gentle touch is light, teasing - the smile on Kara's lips is tender and so heartbreakingly disarming. “No, you came in just in time.”"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been forever, hasn't it? It's been a little bit of a dry spell for me writing-wise which sucked but hopefully I'm back??? 
> 
> I had a plan for chapter three. However, chapter three had a plan all of its own and what I have written so far came up to 14k. If I had kept going to wait until I did everything I wanted, it would have been 20k at least and I... was not prepared to edit that kind of length lmao
> 
> So here is chapter three part one! I hope y'all will enjoy it. I did my best with editing this but if I missed anything, let me know. There's lot of making out, lots of talking and just... a whole lot of fluff. 
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Az

The next time she sees Kara is on the day of Ruby’s game. She and Sam had just dropped Ruby off at her school. Even though the game is still a few hours away, Ruby’s coach wanted the team to be there early so they can have ample time to get warmed up.

There was a good period of time after moving to National City, when Lena thought there was no possible way she can ever get used to all of the sunshine the city has to offer and its sometimes unrelenting heat. Not that Metropolis is particularly gloomy or perpetually miserable but there’s also no changing the unfortunate way her body reacts to the sun. Droplets of sweat trickle heavy down the back of her neck as she and Sam make their way to the restaurant where they're meeting both Kara and Alex and is thankfully not too far away from the school. Lena can't wait to get inside to soak in the coolness of the air-conditioned room, especially since she's going to be spending the better part of three hours outside.

“You've got quite the pep in your step.”

She glances over to catch the discerning smirk on Sam’s face and shrugs. “It is a weekend and I get to start it with my favourite people. Who wouldn't?”

Sam hums, looking so effortlessly casual as she strolls with her hands tucked in the back pockets of her jeans and so annoyingly unbothered by the heat while Lena feels like a sweaty mess next to her. It's really quite unfair. “This pep wouldn't have anything to do with Kara, would it?”

“She _is_ included in the list of my favourite people.” Lena isn't quite sure what it is that Sam is seeing about her that seems to be worth mentioning. There's not anything that she's doing that's different to any of the other times they've all gone out for breakfast together. But Sam obviously thinks so and it's something that apparently calls for the teasing grin on her face.

“But she’s right on _top_ , isn't she?”

Pushing down a groan, Lena shoots her friend an exasperated glare. She really should have known that _that_ is what's going on in Sam’s mind. And there's no doubt that she’s going to take full advantage of the fact that they all will be sharing the same space in a few minutes. “I see right through you, y’know.”

That only earns her an impish grin before Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh. “I know, but you can't blame a girl for trying.”

Lena chuckles at the playfully put-out expression on her old friend’s face before shaking her head once again. Despite the teasing, this is one of those moments when she’s so glad that she managed to convince Sam what a great idea it would be for her and Ruby to move to National City. Not that she was alone or felt lonely, or anything like that of course, but Sam and Ruby might just be the last two good remaining things about Metropolis, and she never stopped feeling guilty about leaving them behind as she had with Jack.

They're finally walking up to the entrance of restaurant when she hears from behind them, the unmistakable sound of the Danvers sisters’ playful bickering. When she turns around to look, she lets out a sharp laugh at the sight of Kara giving Alex a piggyback ride. Alex has her chin resting on Kara’s shoulder and looks like she could do with at least another hour of sleep while Kara unsurprisingly has the brightest smile on her face, beaming brighter when she catches sight of Lena looking back at them. “Lena, Sam, hi!” she calls out, putting just a little bit more speed in her step to catch up to them.

She shakes her head at Kara’s excited grin, still completely amazed at how much energy she has no matter what time of day it is, even though she knows that logically that it’s all to do with her alien biology. “Good morning, Kara.”

The smile on Kara’s face softens as she comes to a stop in front of her, slowly loosening her arms to let Alex situate herself back on her feet. “Good morning, Lena.”

Blue eyes slowly rake over her then and Lena wills herself to not react to the wandering gaze. Lena has no doubt that Kara can hear the fast pounding in her chest by the knowing glint in her eyes. It's a little more daring than Lena expects Kara to be, especially in front of Alex and Sam but she finds that she’s not completely averse to it, utterly pleased with herself when Kara licks her lips. She arches her eyebrow when Kara finally meets her stare.

She’s jostled forward when Sam bumps right up against her, bringing her a little closer to Kara. “Oh it's _so_ good to see you, _Sam_! Oh _golly_ thank you, _Kara_ , it _has_ been a hot minute since we’ve seen each other, hasn't it?” It's obvious from the higher pitch Sam uses at first, that she's trying and failing spectacularly to mimic Kara’s voice.

Though Lena rolls her eyes at Sam’s dramatics, Kara only laughs as she reaches around Lena to wrap her arms around their friend in a careful, tight hug. “I've missed you, Sammy.”

The snarky grin on Sam’s face softens into an affectionate one as she pulls back from their hug. “I guess I’ve missed you too.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Alex grumbles from behind them, making them laugh as Sam walks over to greet her while Kara reaches over to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist.

Her hands rest where they always do when she hugs Kara, right between her shoulders with her palms pressing Kara even closer to her. Kara is so very warm and it should probably bother her considering the heat of the day itself but Lena finds herself melting further into the embrace. She smiles, sighing when she feels Kara humming happily against her, the sound practically vibrating between them.

“Did you and Alex have a good time last night?” she asks softly as she pulls away from the hug once she sees Alex and Sam coming closer.

Kara nods in lieu of answering. “Alex was _not_ happy that I woke her up so early though. First thing she said to me was, ‘fight me’.” She rolls her eyes and laughs when Alex pushes her, feigning as if it actually moves her but stops herself from bumping into Lena.

Widening her stance as she places her hands on her hips, Alex points at Kara with a challenging glare. “And I still stand by it. You and me, red sun room, next week."

Lena chuckles when Alex’s challenge only earns her another eye-roll from Kara. She watches as Kara then copies her older sister’s posture, right down to the fists on her hips. The glare on her face is much more playful though. “We train every week, dummy.”

It strikes her as funny how she and Sam are so used to these moments of watching Kara and Alex bicker in the way that they do. How they merely exchange a look of amusement when Alex flicks Kara on the nose and knowing immediately that it's going to start some kind of playful scuffle between them. It's probably a good thing that there’s still a lot of time before Ruby’s game because it looks like breakfast might just end up becoming brunch instead.

“How long do you think this is going to go for?” Sam asks her as she grabs her phone out of her pocket. She hears the familiar sound of the game that Ruby introduced to them just a few weeks ago.

She takes one long look at the distracted Danvers sisters. “I’m going to bet: when Kara realizes that she’s hungry and remembers that there’s food waiting inside.”

“Long enough for me to destroy this goddamn level then,” Sam mutters almost to herself, already getting a little consumed with her game.

Sometimes watching the way that Kara and Alex interact with each other are the few times when she'd feel the keen pain of missing Lex as they used to bicker and roughhouse in much the same manner. After all, once upon a time, he did love her in his own way and even now, she loves him still and the thought of wanting to see him will never ever really go away. But then she’d look over at Sam or Jess or sometimes even Winn, and she thinks that even though they can't ever replace her brother, they still do a pretty damn good job at being her family.

The frighteningly loud growl of Kara’s belly is what gets Alex to release her from the headlock that she had apparently trapped her in, and it all honestly amazes Lena sometimes. Even though it’s become so normal, so practically _benign_ for her to see them play-fight like this, she doesn't think she’ll ever really get used to just how far they can go without Kara accidentally hurting Alex just because of how rough it seems to get. But she supposes that after so many years of them training and sparring especially with each other, they've by now learned the limits of each other's bodies when it came to how much the other can take.

The look on Alex’s face is flush with triumph, much more alert and awake than when they first walked up to her and Sam barely a few minutes ago. Kara meanwhile looks a little more disheveled but still very much the same with her bright eyes and even brighter smile. Promptly seizing the moment as Sam is still playing her game, Lena hurries and reaches for the door, pulling it open. “After you.”

From beside her, Sam automatically turns to walk through the door just as she lets out a shamelessly loud devastated groan, indicating that she had lost at whatever part she was playing. Alex follows closely behind Sam, gracing her with a dorky salute in thanks for keeping the door open. Kara isn't too far behind and just before she starts to make her way inside, she places her hand high on Lena’s waist, leaning in to give her a lingering kiss on the cheek. “Thank you,” she mumbles shyly into her cheek before pulling away with a charmingly bashful smile. Lena can't help but stare dumbly, her cheeks hot as Kara goes to join her sister and their friend.

The restaurant is nearly full with people when she finally walks in and Lena easily recognizes most of them as families of the girls in Ruby’s team, which makes sense considering the near location to the school. She hopes that a server will get them situated at a table soon as the warm and delicious smell of cooked food reminds Lena that she herself hasn't eaten breakfast and is looking forward to fill her belly with some sustenance.

Kara turns around to them, using her thumb to point over to the left of them where the restrooms are. “I’m just going to go wash up, be right back,” she tells them, already heading off in that same direction.

It isn't until Kara is some distance away when Alex turns to face her and Sam with a serious and determined look on her face. “Okay first things first, can we all agree to be mature adults and _not_ pretend that we don't know about certain recent developments? And then _not_ talk about it at the breakfast table?”

She nods readily. While she usually doesn't have any issue telling her friends about her sexual exploits, it would probably feel a little unsettling for Alex to hear certain things about her sister.

It should come to no surprise to either of them though that Sam however, has no such issue. “Are you talking about Lena having sex with Kara, your _baby_ sister Kara?” It truly impresses Lena how Alex’s heated glare doesn't even affect Sam or make her squirm where she stands, unlike Winn who still wilts at even the slight mention of it. Sam shoots Alex this innocent smile instead, a smile that Lena is almost sure she has seen Ruby try to give whenever she herself got in trouble. “What? You _said_ at the breakfast table. We're still waiting to be seated.”

She shakes her head, wanting to sigh in exasperation but smiles anyway because this is just Sam and she wouldn't love her in any other way. And she knows from the odd mix of consternation and affection on Alex’s face, that she wouldn't either. Alex’s glare softens, most likely seeing the reminder of Ruby just as Lena had too but she still rolls her eyes. “You knew what I meant, _Samantha._  And just for that, you're paying for my meal.”

“We just can't take you anywhere, can we?”

The smile on Sam’s face is unapologetic and annoyingly charming in its own way. “No, you really can't.”

With a light chuckle, Lena shakes her head again. She realizes then that Kara hasn't returned just yet. “Hey, I’ll be right back,” she tells the two of them, starting to take the left turn towards the restroom.

She isn't so far away yet that she doesn't miss Sam asking Alex, “you know they’re just going to be making out in there now, right?”

“Don't make me shove a bagel in your mouth.”

“Kinky.”

Lena laughs quietly to herself as she leaves Alex and Sam to go on with their banter. She’s almost sure now of the reason why Kara hasn’t come back out.

The restroom door swings open from the slight push of her hand and she feels a smirk grow on her face when she finds Kara with her arms crossed, leaning back so casually against the sink. “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Kara replies with a slight smirk of her own.

It seems that avoiding Sam’s inevitable teasing isn't the only reason why Kara’s still there. The restroom is empty for the time being but with how many patrons there currently are in the restaurant, Lena’s sure somebody will be coming along soon enough. But she takes one look at Kara and Lena finds herself walking further inside until she’s leaning back against the sink right beside her. She nudges Kara’s shoulder lightly as she reaches to circle her arm around Kara’s waist. Kara unfolds her arms, turning to face her fully and Lena starts to lean in when she quietly asks, “Were you waiting long?”

Kara lets out this deep breath that sounds like a chuckle, shaking her head before meeting her stare. She reaches for her hand, lightly tracing the back of it with her fingers. The gentle touch is light, teasing - the smile on Kara's lips is tender and so heartbreakingly disarming. “No, you came in just in time.”

\---

At the first press of Lena’s lips on hers, Kara breathes out a sigh that she thinks feels like relief as her hands move from Lena’s waist to grip carefully at her hips resulting in her arching a little more into her body. She feels Lena sliding her arms around her shoulders, burying her hands in her hair and without any further thought, she nudges Lena backwards until she’s got her right up against the sink. Her thumbs hook around the belt hoops of Lena’s jeans, tugging suggestively at them in a way that makes Lena’s hips rock against her. A different kind of velvet heat goes through her when Lena lets out a quiet gasp between the space of her lips.

She had actually been just about to leave the restroom when she heard Lena telling Sam and Alex that she was going to be right back, when she heard Lena’s heartbeat - so strong and steady - coming closer and closer to where she was. The last time she saw Lena, she was rushing out of her office the other day after their shared lunch and the very memory of Lena spread out and open across her couch, with her hand on her breast and another on the back of the couch, has stayed with Kara since then. And _that_ particular image has been a little distracting at the worst of times, especially when she's trying to work, either on an article or even when she's on her Supergirl duties.

Well, maybe more than a little distracting.

Even though she doesn't view masturbation as a merely perfunctory act and she usually does quite enjoy the activity; the thing is that, it usually takes Kara a little bit of time before she remembers that oh, this _is_ something she can do for herself. She knows that it shouldn't be so hard to realize that. It's a perfectly revolutionary form of self-love that should be encouraged more often and one that Kara actually indulged in just yesterday, a couple or so hours before Alex said she would be coming over.

It might have just been the fastest she had ever made herself come. Though she doesn't think it should be that much of a surprise. Not when she had the thought of Lena and the sounds she made, her sighs, her moans, how she whimpered out Kara’s name. She felt the phantom touch of Lena’s hands over her body, when Lena raked her fingernails right down her belly, when she buried her fingers in Kara’s hair and how she pulled at it. The exact way that she’s pulling at Kara’s hair right now and Kara doesn't even bother to hide the moan that rumbles in her throat.

The fierce heat of a blush creeps its way up her neck and across her cheeks. She knows that she should probably keep an ear out in case somebody is near and about to interrupt them. But it seems that all of Kara’s senses are only tuning into the sounds she and Lena are making, the wet sounds of their kissing lips, the heavy pants of their breathing. “Your heart is driving me _crazy_ ,” she rushes to say in a breathless whisper before bringing her mouth down the side of Lena’s neck. Her grip tightens on Lena’s hips when she hears her whimper as she grazes her teeth across her sensitive skin. Lena’s heart is pounding loud, racing fast and Kara can't seem to get enough of it, can't seem to get enough of _Lena_. She doesn't know what’s come over her. No, scratch that, she knows _exactly_ what it is.

Kara recognizes the restlessness that lingers under her skin easily, that need to move or do _something_ but flying hasn't been enough to sate it, not like it usually does. No, there's something in her now that's been set free and if she can put a name to it, she thinks that it’s something that comes close to desire.

She has always been tactile, physically affectionate with everybody that she loves and cares for and she absolutely _thrives_ when she gets that affection back in return. Sometimes she thinks that she could burst from how much she feels for the people around her and she has learned that she doesn't want to filter any of that from them. Not when she’s Supergirl and who knows which fight will end up being her last. She can't ever take that chance.

From what little experience she has had with romantic partners, she has been made very aware of the fact that her tactility becomes more than a little ardent in nature if there is a sexual aspect in that particular relationship. Her body acts without any thought but one and that thought is about what it wants. And right now, it wants to be closer to Lena, wants to touch her, wants to-

A loud scream coming from outside the restroom shocks them apart and though a part of Kara is disappointed, she feels that it’s probably a good thing that they had been interrupted. Especially considering her hands are now somehow under Lena’s shirt and judging by their trajectory, Kara’s pretty sure that she had just been about to unhook Lena’s bra. Lena must come to the same conclusion when she lets out a breathless laugh, her eyebrow quirking in that discerning way that gets Kara blushing even more. She lowers her hands back down to rest on Lena’s hips, a shy smile on her face. “Hi,” she utters softly.

“Hello again,” Lena replies, her hand moving to gently cup Kara’s cheek before she leans in to press her lips against it.

She gives Lena's hips a gentle squeeze as they both take a step back though their hands stay exactly where they are. That's when Kara takes a proper look at her, takes in Lena’s flushed cheeks, her kiss-swollen lips. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of her, knowing that this is all because of _her_ , because of what they've just done. “You look really pretty today. Not- that you don't usually but-”

“Thank you, darling,” Lena replies, thankfully stopping Kara before she ends up spiraling in a long awkward ramble. Lena’s thumb gently brushes across her cheek. “Did you hear what your sister said earlier?”

She nods, following it up with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t let her fool you. She’s been teasing me since I told her about us the other day.”

Lena hums at that, a wistful smile on her face. “I feel that’s probably just a sister thing.”

“You're probably right.” Kara’s stomach growls then, so loud that the sound bounces off the walls. Even though it really isn't the first time Lena’s heard it, the volume of Kara’s obvious hunger still seems to make her laugh. She loves hearing Lena laugh even when it's at her expense so Kara can't even feel too embarrassed about that. She offers a sheepish smile anyway. “Food?”

\---

She tries to ignore the smirk that she knows very well is on Sam’s face as she takes her seat next to Kara. It took them a few minutes to freshen up and attempt to hide any traces of what they were doing. Once she’s settled in her chair, she's a little surprised and wary when she sees the teasing glint in Alex’s eyes that matches with Sam’s.

“So, did you guys have _fun_?” Sam asks, wiggling her eyebrows as she props her chin with her fist, an excited gleam in her eyes.

She sneaks a glance over at Kara, finding that she's already looking at her. Lena hopes that the strength of her will is enough to keep her blushing at bay. Lena’s pretty sure that she managed to get her hair back to the state it was before she walked in the restroom, remembered to tuck her shirt back in her jeans and there isn't anything on her that's out of place so there's no way that anybody could deduce what happened between her and Kara in the restroom. No absolute way. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” she replies haughtily when she turns to stare Sam straight in the eyes.

“Maybe _you_ don't but Kara's face sure is telling us a whole lot of things.”

Really, the fact that Kara’s the one that completely gives it away for the both of them is something that Lena should have been expecting in the first place. She has known Kara long enough to be aware of how utterly hopeless she is at keeping anything to herself, _especially_ when she’s around people that know her well. It also really doesn't help their case when Kara is valiantly trying her best to hide behind her hands but failing as it isn't at all difficult for anybody to catch the fierce blush on her face. What Lena _doesn't_ expect at all is that the remark had come from _Alex_ and not Sam. She's filled with disbelief when she catches them exchanging a celebratory high five. “Whatever happened to ‘ _not_ talking about it at the breakfast table’?”

Alex only shrugs somewhat unapologetically though Lena feels a little placated by the slight pink in her cheeks. It doesn't surprise her though when it's Sam that answers her question, a proud and arrogant smirk tacked on her face. “I have my ways.”

“I suppose that's why I hired you in the first place,” she concedes begrudgingly. She’s not about to admit out loud that she’s kind of impressed that Sam managed to somehow persuade Alex over to her side in whatever small time frame it was when she and Kara were still in the restroom. Especially when everybody knows how notoriously stubborn Alex Danvers is.

“And also because you wanted to look at my gorgeous face,” Sam adds assuredly.

She waits a beat or two before she replies as impassively as possible. “Sure.”

“Babe, that's just hurtful.”

“I'm sure you’ll live,” she retorts, willfully ignoring the glare she knows is on Sam’s face to direct her attention back to her blushing best friend.

“I’m so sorry, I can't help it!” Kara whines, throwing her hands up in defeat.

After all these years, Lena still hasn't figured out how to resist the pout on Kara’s face. “It's alright, darling,” she soothes, reaching up to Kara’s cheek to comfort her. The pout thankfully goes away, replaced instead with an endearingly embarrassed smile that Lena returns with a smile of her own as she lowers her hand down to rest on Kara’s thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She shoots Sam and Alex a narrowed glare when she hears them snickering between themselves. She grabs a menu off the table and offers it to Kara before grabbing another for herself. “Let's order some food and get to that game, shall we?”

It’s in the middle of perusing the menu when Lena realizes that her hand isn’t just still on Kara’s thigh but that Kara had also placed her hand on top of Lena’s. She doesn't know how she didn't notice that before, how warm Kara’s hand is enveloping hers but now - but _now_ \- it's all that she notices. And Lena doesn't know why. Not when this isn't the first time she and Kara ever held hands in public or in front of their friends. They've done it so much that it's practically normal. It _is_ normal. Natural, even. But she can't help but feel so keenly aware of the way that Kara’s thumb is mindlessly stroking across her knuckles and Lena wonders if Kara has always done that, wonders if Kara can feel the little nicks and scars etched into her skin, wonders what her hand feels like to Kara’s sensitive touch. She’s so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't even hear her name being called at first.

Sharing herself out of her stupor, Lena realizes that it was Kara trying to get her attention. “I’m sorry, I was daydreaming a little bit there. What were you saying?”

Kara easily accepts her excuse with an indulgent smile. It's not the first time she’d have caught Lena getting lost in her thoughts anyway. “Okay well, are you ready to order then? Do you know what you want?” she asks and Lena can feel Kara’s thumb stop, resting on the back of her hand.

She starts to answer but then smiles apologetically, shaking her head. “I think I do but I just need a little more time to be sure,” she tells Kara before taking her eyes off her to look down at the open menu in front of her once again.

Kara’s thumb starts tracing circles.

\---

She regrets not accepting the paper bag from the food truck guy when she nearly drops one of her hot dogs. Thankfully Alex saves her just in time, grabbing the rogue hot dog and setting it on top of the cooler sitting at the foot of her chair.

“I can't believe you went to get even _more_ food, you bottomless pit.”

She shrugs off her sister’s reproach. “I'm _still_ hungry,” she explains before digging into the food she bought.

“You packed food for yourself _and_ for everybody else,” Alex points out, gesturing to the two coolers next to them, one labeled with Kara’s name on the side while the other has everybody else’s names on it. “And we _literally_ just had breakfast an hour ago.”

An undignified snort comes from Lena sitting next to her, who’s been silently watching the game that only started half an hour prior. Kara’s grin widens at Lena’s reaction before reluctantly holding out her food to offer her a bite and much to her stark relief, Lena only shakes her head with an amused, knowing smile before turning back to watch the game.

Turning her attention back to Alex, Kara only shrugs once again before plastering on a cheeky smirk. “Maybe I'm an alien.” She then takes a huge, obnoxious bite of her hot dog at her flippant remark.

She can just about hear the growl lacing the accompanying long-suffering sigh that Alex lets out in exasperation. “You're a dummy.”

“Your _face_ is a dummy,” she shoots back with a lack of any real heat behind it due to the food still in her mouth muffling her words.

“Oh look, Ruby’s got the ball.”

Alex’s attention is swiftly drawn back to the field in front of them and Kara chuckles at Lena’s purposefully-timed interruption, having seen Ruby steal the ball and keeping possession of it long before Lena said anything. Kara continues happily biting into her hot dog as Alex walks off to join Sam who's been chatting with some other parents of Ruby’s teammates. Apparently there have been some talks about Sam possibly taking over coaching for one of the other moms but Sam is a little unsure about it. Kara would normally join them too if it weren't for the amount of food still sitting on her lap. And plus, Lena’s sitting next to her and she’s got a bottle pressed up to her neck in an attempt to cool down but judging by her irritated sigh, it's not working at all. She smiles in sympathy when Lena glances over at her and it fascinates her how even like this, Lena is still so incredibly pretty, with her flushed cheeks, the damp strands of dark hair sticking to the sides of her face. She almost can't take her eyes off her.

“Hey, do you maybe want to come over later?” she asks before taking the last bite of her hot dog.

She had intended on asking Lena this at a much later time, wanting to talk about some things that she discovered the other day. She had planned to ask either after Ruby’s game or before they all went their separate ways. But the question has been on the tip of her tongue since Lena first kissed her earlier - or maybe it was there when she first saw her this morning - and she’s at least somewhat impressed with herself that she managed to keep it in for the better part of the hour. Kara knows that there's no way she can project any kind of cool facade in the way that she asks, knows that there's a transparency to her that no doubt tells Lena _exactly_ what it is that Kara is really asking of her.

Her head ducks immediately when she catches the discerning smile on Lena’s face, trying to hide the blushing heat in her cheeks. She looks back up when Lena’s foot nudges against hers and there’s this dark promise in her pale green eyes that leaves Kara just a little breathless, watching almost in slow motion as her best friend leans towards her. “That is a very tempting offer,” she replies quietly just as the look in her eyes fade, replaced by something like regret and disappointment in them, “but I’m actually planning to be in the office for the rest of the day.”

Though she is as equally disappointed, Kara frowns at the idea of Lena going into the office. “For the rest of the day? Lena, it's the _weekend._ ”

“You know that means nothing to me.”

Kara rolls her eyes. Sure, _of course_ , she knows this. Anybody who knows Lena, knows this too, knows that Lena’s tireless work ethic is less of a habit and more something that is as intrinsic to her as her otherworldly genius. It doesn't stop Kara from worrying, doesn't stop her from wanting Lena to just take more than a small break for herself but she knows just as well that trying to stop Lena from working will only make her want to keep working out of spite more than any actual desire to work. And _that_ is something she knows from experience. “Workaholic,” she chooses to tease instead, chuckling when Lena throws an impish smile back at her. “Would you maybe like to have some company instead then?”

Lena gives her a thoughtful look at first before letting out a deep breath, biting down on her bottom lip. “After the last time you were in my office, I’m not entirely confident that I can focus with you around.”

At the brazen reminder of her last visit to Lena’s office, Kara resists the urge to look away despite the hot blush she feels spreading back across her cheeks. She stares back at Lena in a willful exchange before she purposefully lets her gaze drift down to Lena’s lips, listening to the way that the beating in Lena’s chest starts picking up faster and harder. “Is that really so bad though?” she asks in a quiet whisper.

Lena starts to lean in a little closer then, bringing her lips closer and Kara is caught between wanting to let her do away with the distance between them but a part of her knows that she shouldn't encourage her because Ruby’s soccer game is probably not the best place for this. Her decision is made for her when the shrill whistle that signals the first break pierces through the air. She watches Lena shake her head then, as if she's surprised herself at what she had been about to do and Kara can't help but feel a little smug at that. Lena shakes her head one more time, shooting Kara a mild glare. “You are trouble, Miss Danvers.”

“I'm not sure what you're talking about,” she replies with an innocent smile, adjusting her glasses as she does so.

Lena hums skeptically, breathing out a deep chuckle as she shakes her head. “I do have a lot of prep to get through before my video conference tomorrow but- how do you feel about the afternoon instead and I can bring you lunch?”

She nods, an eager smile on her lips and an excited flutter in her stomach. “I can work with that.”

\---

“So what are the plans for the rest of the weekend for you guys?”

It’s after the game and they're celebrating the victory of Ruby’s team. The announcement of pizza and ice cream was met with a chorus of cheers, Kara being the loudest out of everybody else. Not that anybody can blame her since they’re at her favorite pizzeria, one of the few places in National City that never bats an eyelid at the front row display of her near-limitless appetite. It still didn't stop Alex from shooting her a dirty look that Kara only laughed at and haplessly shrugged off.  

“Sleep,” Sam answers first, taking a massive bite of her pizza while keeping an eye on Ruby and her friends sitting a few tables away. “Though I don't know how much of that is _actually_ going to happen since Ruby’s having some of her friends over later and they're staying until tomorrow.”

She winces in sympathy at the thought of a house filled with teenagers. Lena’s done her fair share of babysitting Ruby with one or two of her friends (with the help of Kara and sometimes Alex) and from what she can tell, Ruby thankfully has a good bunch of friends. But still, a whole slew of teenagers in one house over a weekend just seems _incredibly_ intimidating.

“You can always come over and hang out at my place?” Kara offers as she looks over all the pizzas left on the table, seemingly trying to decide which slice is going to be her next. “Well, I want to visit the animal shelter for a bit if you want to join and then you can nap at mine until you have to head back home. I’m sure Ruby and her friends will be fine on their own for a little while. It's not like they've never been on their own before.”

“I guess that’s true.” Sam nods thoughtfully before shooting a warning glare over at Kara. “As long as we don’t stay too long at the shelter and you don’t try to pout at me, begging me to adopt all of them, _again._ ”

Alex snorts. “Good luck with that.”

“I don't- it was only _one_ time,” Kara splutters in protest, her eyes wide and innocent.

“It was _every_ time,” Sam deadpans, even though Lena can clearly see the teasing in her eyes. She doesn't even have to look to know that Kara’s pout is in full-swing at this point just as she knows that Sam will do her best to resist but like Alex and Lena herself, she will eventually crumble and melt at the sight of it. It's unfair really, the way that Kara uses that particular power over everybody else.

And Lena isn't ready or at all prepared when Kara turns to her with that pout on her lips and the full force of her pretty blue eyes solely on her. “I don't do that, do I?” she asks.

She opens her mouth to say that no, of course not but instead she reaches up to cradle Kara’s face in her hands. “You're so cute.”

Her attempt to deflect works when Kara blushes under her attention as she brushes her thumbs over the swells of Kara’s cheeks. A completely different feeling takes over, one that has her eyes sweeping down to Kara’s lips and wondering just how Kara’s chocolate milkshake will taste on her tongue. She doesn't even get to lean an inch further towards Kara when she feels a spray of cold water on her face and it breaks the spell between them, forcing Lena to pull away. Once she's done wiping the water off her face, she turns to find both Alex and Sam with twin smirks on their faces and half-filled glasses of water in their hands.

“Excuse me, this is a _family_ restaurant,” Sam scolds jokingly.

“Yeah, hands where I can see them, you two,” Alex adds.

As if by unspoken mutual agreement, both she and Kara raise their hands up while she adds a little teasing wiggle of her fingers that only makes Sam laugh a little louder than what is likely appropriate in a public setting. “We’ll behave,” she promises just as she ever so discreetly slides her foot to nudge Kara’s.

\---

She stands with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting patiently as Lena pushes her office door open.

Just as the door is slightly ajar, Lena looks back over her shoulder to catch her eye. “You know, you didn't need to walk all the way up with me, Kara. I am a big girl, after all,” she teases lightly as she walks in, Kara following dutifully before closing the door behind her.

She stalls, allowing Lena to place her bag on her desk. Kara offers a bashful smile accompanied by a shrug when Lena turns to face her, leaning back against her desk. “I wanted to anyway.”

Lena shakes her head, a soft and fond look on her face. They've been here so many times already that she knows how futile it is to even try to argue with Kara on this. She crosses her arms over her chest. “Did you have a good time at the game then?” she asks, laughing softly when Kara practically throws herself onto the couch.

The couch has never really been comfortable to lay down on and for the umpteenth time, Kara wonders just how Lena manages to sleep on it throughout the nights she decides to stay in LCorp. She makes a mental note to keep an eye out for some comfortable pillows. “The game, yes. Sam teasing us and _somehow_ getting Alex in on it though? Not so much,” she grumbles, pouting as she does so. She’s staring up at the ceiling before she looks over to catch Lena nodding in agreement, taking in the pensive frown on her best friend’s face. “But- you know that they're just worried about us, right?” she asks carefully.

Lena sighs, brushing her hair back. “Because of what we’re doing.”

Something flashes in Lena’s eyes then that has Kara bringing her attention back to the ceiling, something that causes a flutter in her chest. “They're worried we’ll fall in love and it’ll ruin us,” she murmurs quietly, listening to Lena walking over to the couch. She can tell by the soft sounds that Lena has taken off her shoes, walking barefoot now and Kara grins a little, at how comfortable Lena feels around her. She sighs when Lena’s fingers weave gentle in her hair, a slight hint to get Kara to lift her head. She obligingly does so, giving Lena enough room to sit down so that she can rest her head on Lena’s lap.

“Love has been known to do that,” Lena utters softly as she starts to brush her fingers through Kara’s hair, her sharp nails lightly scraping over Kara’s scalp as she does so.

It's difficult to miss the knowing timbre that laces broad and thick in Lena’s voice. She looks up at Lena and isn't at all surprised to see the thoughtful frown that she’s wearing. She lets out a quiet sigh as she blindly reaches for Lena’s free hand, lacing their fingers together to offer her best friend a little comfort. Are Alex and Sam right to worry? Kara thinks of the love that Lena has experienced in her life, or at least of the ones that Lena has shared with her. She wonders if Lena is thinking of Jack, or maybe even James. She wonders about the kind of love that Lena has felt, if she has had a glimpse of the kind of love that she deserves. The greatest love Kara ever felt has only ever been for her family and friends. There’s no romantic love for her to speak of - only more than a handful of almosts and could-have-beens. A part of her feels a little insecure about her lack of experience with romantic partners or even just romance in general, especially when she looks to her loved ones and sees them meeting new people and connecting with them.

That's something that doesn't come easy for Kara, making connections. She thinks that a part of it is that she’s so used to this distance between herself and others, a distance that she created out of fear and survival to hide her Kryptonian identity. It’s why her friendship with Lena is so important to her. That distance never existed with Lena. There was something about her that Kara recognized in herself, something so viscerally familiar and it seemed that Lena felt the same way too when they latched onto each other nearly right from the start. There's an unparalleled intimacy between them that Kara has never really known with anybody else apart from Alex, an intimacy that has deepened as the years passed, most especially after she revealed herself as Supergirl just the year before. She wonders if this new development in their friendship will do the same too.

She looks back up, surprised to find Lena’s gaze already on her. Her chest aches at the tenderness in her best friend’s pale green eyes, the kind of tenderness that Lena so rarely allows herself to show with most people. “So, I've been doing some research on this whole- _arrangement_ thing...” she starts, wanting to break the heavy silence between them.

“Ever the reporter,” Lena chuckles dryly. “And what have you found?”

Thinking back to the afternoon she spent practically glued to her laptop, reading countless essays and articles - so much more than Kara ever expected when she first started out. Most of what she found were articles, detached and impersonal, but then she stumbled onto a forum where people shared their stories. Who knew that there are so many people all over the world that get into these agreements with their friends? Certainly not her. Though she did end up going down quite the black hole, as one tends to do when in deep research mode on the internet. Kara has learned way more than she ever really needs to know about the underground swing culture in National City. At the very least, she has a back-up pitch for an article if she ever really needs it. She kind of hopes she doesn't. She’s not exactly sure how she would go about explaining to Snapper how exactly she got onto this idea without wanting to hurl herself into the sun.

But there's a reason as to why she wanted to spend a little extra alone time with Lena and it wasn't to get distracted by her addictive lips and her intoxicating scent and her firm hands.

Well, not _just_ that anyway.

Deciding that it's probably best that she be in a better position for this conversation so that she can see Lena’s face properly, Kara gets up. She moves to sit across from Lena as she turns to face her, smiling softly when Lena’s knee bumps against hers. There’s really only one thing that concerns Kara after all the reading she did, especially after going through the forum and seeing the same advice, page after page after page. The patiently curious smile on Lena’s face eases whatever nerves that linger, though she takes a deep breath anyway as she reaches for Lena’s hand. “So okay, I was looking through forum and I noticed that there’s usually a list of rules for these types of things? But we kind of... don't have that?”

With the same smile still on her face, Lena shifts a little closer until her knee is slightly in between her own. It’s a warm reassurance as her best friend's green eyes look at her with a thoughtful gaze. “Would you like to have rules, Kara?” she finally murmurs.

She shrugs, unsure. “It seems like the thing to do, isn't it?” she asks, looking down as she starts to play with Lena’s fingers. “But I just- I kind of don’t understand them? They sound like they would be simple enough to follow but we’ve also broken some of those rules already? Like cuddles and sleepovers? We’re actually not _supposed_ to do either of those but we’ve done them even _before_ we started this and apparently once you’ve broken a rule, you either don’t do it again or you just forget the whole thing altogether?”

Once Kara is done with her ramble, she looks up to see Lena with that same soft, thoughtful gaze in her eyes. It's obvious that Lena is searching for the words, wanting to pick the right ones when the silence that follows, sits heavy and loud between them. She continues to play with Lena’s fingers when Lena grabs hold of her hand, effectively putting a stop to her fidgeting. Lena’s hand is reassuring, soothing as her thumb starts stroking her palm and she feels Lena’s warmth go through her like a whisper as she leans towards her. “Kara, these lists - the whole idea of this situation is simply to have fun with a friend but things can get... complicated when feelings happen. So people create these lists to make sure nobody gets hurt by getting emotionally attached and accidentally fall in love with each other.”

She frowns, letting out a frustrated huff that makes Lena chuckle as if she already knew that her explanation would only confuse her even more. “But- wouldn’t they be _already_ emotionally attached because they’re friends in the first place?”

Lena nods slowly, chewing on her bottom lip. “Yes, but usually people do these things with friends they’re not all that close with, so that if something _did_ happen then the potential hurt would be easier to manage.”

“But what is so bad about falling in love with your best friend?”

She wonders if Lena ever gets tired of having to explain things like this to her. Things that seem so black and white to her but apparently isn't to others. Kara isn't sure if that is down to her alienness or simply her inexperience. It just seems so illogical to get upset about falling in love with your _best friend_ but while Kara’s own experience isn't so terribly lacking, she concedes that she has never dated her best friend before. She supposes that she could ask Alex but considering that her sister is not that much experienced than her, Lena just seems like the safer bet.

If Lena minds the abrupt question, it doesn't show on her face. There's only patience and understanding as she gently squeezes her hand around Kara’s. “There isn’t anything _bad_ about it but I think it’s more that they’re - _worried_ \- if the other doesn't feel the same and that it would ruin their friendship. They’d be torn between wanting to stop the whole thing altogether because they don't want to lie or deceive their friend, or to keep going just so they’ll have a little glimpse of what it's like to be with them.”

“I guess you have a point,” she concedes. “But I _still_ don't think there's anything wrong with it. I’d want my future partner to be my best friend. Wouldn't you?”

Lena nods, her hand squeezing around Kara’s again. “Of course I would,” she utters, quiet and emphatic.

She starts to say something when her phone buzzes in her pocket and Kara sighs remorsefully, having an inkling on who just texted her. It seems like so little time has passed at all since they arrived in Lena’s office. “That’s probably Sam. She’s meeting me at my place so I should probably go. Continue this conversation tomorrow?” she asks, kissing Lena’s cheek before she gets up to stand.

“I’ll be there.”

At Lena’s nod, she gives her one last smile before turning to make her way to the door. She’s just about to pull it open when a thought occurs to her and she pauses before turning back around. She’s met with the sight of Lena already standing up and off her couch, an eyebrow raised in question. Kara shakes her head, letting out a quiet laugh. “I uh- I just remembered something,” she tells her.

Lena’s eyebrow rises a little further. “What was it?”

She takes a deep breath as she walks briskly towards Lena, places her hands on her waist and pulls Lena into her. She just barely catches Lena’s hands coming to rest on her shoulders. “Just- this,” she mutters before pressing her lips to Lena’s and as Lena lets out a surprised moan at the contact, Kara is almost sure that she can hear the thundering in Lena’s chest too, can hear how it seems to race along with her own. It’s leaving her dizzy and so goddamn breathless. She wonders why she hasn't been kissing Lena this whole time, why did they spend so much of their time talking when they could have been doing _this_? Lena’s hands are in her hair now and _god_ , it makes Kara groan and she can feel herself blush at how needy and gravely she sounds, as if it’s dragging itself right out of her throat and she can't help but push her hips into Lena’s then.

It takes all of her strength to slow down the kiss so she can pull back and she nearly loses all her resolve at Lena’s quiet whine. And Kara just knows from Lena’s flushed cheeks and her hazy green eyes that she wouldn't say no if Kara suggests that she stay just a little bit longer. But she can hear Sam’s heartbeat in the distance, already close to her apartment now and Lena’s got a desk full of work to get through and as much as Kara wants to stay - god, she _really_ wants to stay - she doesn't want to actually keep Lena from doing her job. With a soft sigh, she reaches up to slowly sweep her thumb across Lena’s bottom lip, taking one last look of Lena with her flushed cheeks and her dark green eyes. She feels a little smug at the sight of Lena like this but mostly, she's kind of really amazed that she's the reason for it.

“Bye,” she finally whispers, soft and wistful.

It's only after the door closes behind her and she’s already halfway down the building that Kara realizes that the sound she keeps hearing is the thundering still going in Lena’s chest.

\---

The rest of her day doesn't go as quietly as she thought it would.

From the shelter, both Kara and Sam text her near constantly with pictures of each other holding puppies that get progressively cuter as they go. Sam even sends a video of Kara holding up two puppies with the saddest look on her face as Sam tells her that no, she is _not_ going to adopt them. Her friends’ antics make the day go a little faster and keep her from worrying about being underprepared for her meeting. Not that she’s particularly worried about it going badly tomorrow but it seems that nerves are a thing she still feels before any meeting, regardless of how many of them she’s already had.

It's during a lull between Kara’s and Sam’s texting that she gets a phone call from Alex. At first she thinks that maybe something must have happened to Kara as Alex doesn't usually call unless it's particularly urgent and she just can't wait or it's a Supergirl emergency. But there hasn't been a recent news alert about Supergirl going out for a rescue in the city so Lena tells herself to take a deep calming breath before accepting the call. “Alex?”

“Hey Lena, how busy are you right now?”

Relief goes through her when there is no real urgency in Alex’s voice but a hint of reluctance that gets Lena a little curious as she rarely hears it coming from Alex. She sets her pen down on her desk, checking her wristwatch before finally answering, “I can take a break for a few minutes. What’s up? Did you need something?”

“Not really. I- um- I just called to let you know that I- left something for you over at Kara’s.”

Even though Alex is being weirdly reticent, realization sinks in about why she's calling her. “Oh thank you! I’m not actually going over until tomorrow though, but hey wait- isn't it my turn to get the next bottle?”

It all started when Lena had gone to Kara’s to hang out but found Alex opening, what Lena found out to be, her second bottle of the night. Alex and Maggie had broken off their engagement not too long before that night and Lena understood the need to drown one’s sorrows. Kara had been out on a rescue which Lena didn't know at the time but she had brought a bottle of wine with her that she didn't want to drink on her own and so she joined Alex in the name of camaraderie, keeping her company until Kara came back from wherever she was. Two days later, she came back from lunch with an investor to find a new bottle waiting for her in her office with a note from Alex telling her that no, she was most definitely _not_ allowed to refuse the gift but that she was of course, very much welcome to share it. Lena, being who she is, of course, decided that she needed to present Alex with a bottle to say thank you right back. The back and forth has since become a tradition that Lena shares only with Alex.

“It is! It is your turn. It's not a bottle or anything like that.”

Now she's even more confused about what it could be. “Is it something you need me to look at?” she asks. It's not completely out of the realm of possibilities. After all, she has been consulting with the DEO when they feel they've exhausted all their own resources.

She hears Alex taking a deep breath, as if she's preparing herself for whatever she's about to say next. “It’s a- _god_ , it’s a red sun lamp.”

It takes her an _embarrassingly_ long few minutes before she even registers what it is that Alex had just said to her. “A red sun lamp? You mean-”

Alex lets out a heavy sigh and she can almost imagine her running her fingers through her hair in a bid to center herself. “Look Lena, there are things I don't want to think about concerning my little sister, mainly her sex life, but I can’t exactly ignore who she is and what she can do. That’s not who I am. I protect her in every way that I can, even with _this_.”

“You _do_ realize that it’s already happened, right? We _have_ had sex - more than once.” She tries not to laugh when she hears a squawking sound over the phone. There's still disbelief going through her but she's also not about to waste any opportunity to get back at Alex for the teasing she and Sam put her and Kara through this morning.

“ _Yes_ , I realize this, thank you,” Alex mutters grouchily. “But Lena- this is as much about protecting her as it is about protecting you, okay? You’re family, and Kara wouldn't be able to take it if she accidentally hurt you.”

Even though her heart flutters at the thought of being considered family - that _Alex_ thinks of her as such - Lena frowns at the thought of Kara not believing in her own ability to keep her safe. “Alex-” she starts carefully.

“I know, I _know,_ you trust her. And I trust her too,” Alex abruptly interrupts her, as if she knew that Lena was seconds away from a full-fledged rant to defend Kara and she can almost hear the amused tinge in her voice. “This is just… for my own peace of mind because then I know that I’ve done my sisterly duty.”

She smiles fondly at that as she leans back in her chair. It never fails to amaze her just how much Alex loves Kara and the ways that she shows it, a part of her wishing that there's a way to appease Alex’s worry, to tell her just how so terribly gentle and overwhelmingly tender Kara is with her but she’s sure that Alex will still push the lamps onto her anyway. And as amazing it is to think that it could all be so innate, Lena has never seen even a _hint_ of uncertainty when Kara touches her, when she fucks her with her fingers or her tongue, leading her to theorize that perhaps she’s not the first woman for Kara. But with the stumbling manner that Alex is talking to her right now, it seems to point to her maybe not knowing whether Kara has been with another woman or not. That casts a shadow of a doubt on her theory because there's _nothing_ that Kara wouldn't share with her sister. She’ll have to add that to the things she’s going to talk to Kara about tomorrow. “I don't know any sister - or any _sibling,_  really - who would do anything like this,” she replies, not even bothering to hide her wistful tone.

Alex’s embarrassed splutter follows her words before she seems to regain her composure. “Well, you do now,” she tells her in a firm, resolute tone that leaves no room for Lena to doubt it. “Just one thing: please don't tell Sam.”

Lena laughs at the thought, shaking her head. She knows with every certainty that Sam would absolutely _die_ hearing all of this before deciding to tease the fuck out of Kara and Alex. “No, I certainly am not going to tell her about how you're helping your sister get laid,” laughing even harder at the strangled groan over the phone.

“You're as bad as each other,” Alex whines.

The rest of her day goes on a little slower once she and Alex hang up. She still gets texts from Kara and Sam after they leave the shelter and they're in Kara’s apartment hanging out, watching their beloved musicals but with much less frequency now that there aren't any cute puppies around to occupy their attention.

There isn't much prep left to do for tomorrow that Lena almost considers packing it in early for the day. But just as the idea enters her head, she remembers a particular prototype her engineers have been stalled with recently and maybe - _maybe_ \- she can take a look at it, just for a few minutes. Just a few minutes and she’ll head on home.

The next thing she knows it’s so much closer to midnight than she expects but she can't really even feign a little surprise at that. It's always been so much easier for Lena to get lost in a project where she can use her hands than any piece of paperwork on her desk. But she knows that she needs to leave the office so that she’ll be rested enough to handle the meeting in the morning. Or she _could_ just stay the night in her office instead of making that long drive home...

As she starts to make her way to her en suite bathroom so that she can change into something more sleep-appropriate and get ready to spend the night on her couch, Kara sends her another text. It's an adorable close-up picture of her laying on her couch, completely wrapped up in one of her amazingly soft blankets. The cozy image has Lena turning right back around to grab her car keys and her bag. Her desk has already been tidied and prepared for her morning so she doesn't even stop until she’s out of the building and finds herself in her car, listening to the ringing tone as she waits for Kara to pick up.

She sighs, a fond smile on her lips when she hears Kara’s sleepy voice saying her name. “Hey you. Is Sam still over?”

The rustling sounds that echo over the phone tells her that Kara is very likely flipping over to lay on her belly, a position she tends to prefer when she’s on her couch. “Nah, she went home about half an hour ago,” she mumbles before letting out an inexplicably adorable yawn.

“Are you too tired for company?” she asks softly.

Kara hums quietly. “If that company is you? Never. Are you sure though? It's already so late. What about your meeting tomorrow?”

“I won't stay too long,” she replies, wondering if she can really hold herself to that.

“As long as you're sure. Just use your key to let yourself in, okay? I’m going to take a shower. Drive safe please.”

And Lena does. She drives as safe as she possibly can, knowing that even though Kara’s taking her shower, she’s probably also listening out for her heartbeat. The radio keeps her company, filling the silence until she finally arrives at Kara’s building. She can hear the shower still going after she lets herself in before taking her shoes off. Taking a seat on the couch, she grabs the throw blanket to drape over her legs, the same one Kara used in the picture she texted earlier. The idea of joining Kara passes as quickly as it comes to her. It has been a busy and productive day, part of which was spent out in the morning sun and now that she's not actively doing anything, Lena is starting to feel the effects of it. She's always so comfortable here in Kara’s home, with Kara’s familiar scent all around her. Her eyes are drooping closed when she hears Kara’s footsteps and she looks up to see Kara looking impossibly cute in her robe, standing at the opposite end of the couch. “Hey you,” she utters quietly.

“Hi there.” Kara shoots her a soft smile before she joins her on the couch and she catches the strong scent of Kara’s body wash. She changes positions, scooting closer until she can rest her head on Kara’s shoulder, nuzzling her nose into Kara’s neck when Kara wraps an arm around her. “I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow,” Kara whispers this time, and the soothing tone only seems to make Lena feel even sleepier. She attempts to reply but it comes out incoherent to her own ears. It seems that Kara agrees when she chuckles, squeezing Lena’s shoulder before pulling away. Lena’s about to protest when she feels Kara’s hand cupping her jaw and meets Kara’s dark blue stare. “Come on, this is a sleepover now. There’s no way I'm letting you drive home or back to your office like this. Unless you want me to fly you?”

It takes her a little bit to register any of the words that Kara just said to her but Lena thankfully has enough brain function left to shake her head and reply, “a sleepover sounds nicer,” before she falls forward to rest her head back on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara chuckles once again, more than likely in reaction to how spaced out she sounds. She weaves her fingers in Lena’s hair, scratching her scalp in a soothing motion that has her melting further into Kara. “Let’s get you changed and then we can cuddle in bed, okay? You're lucky I did laundry earlier or you'd be wearing my dinosaur jammies again.”

“You're too good to me,” she sighs, absentmindedly pressing her lips to Kara’s neck before nuzzling her nose into it. “You smell so good,” she sighs dreamily, not even bothering to hide it as she breathes in the lovely scent of Kara’s shampoo and making Kara laugh as a result.

“Why thank you. I _did_ just have a shower,” Kara replies in a teasing manner, pressing her chin to Lena’s temple. Kara’s hand is moving down to the back of her neck, making Lena shiver at the gentle touch even though Kara’s hand is so warm. “Is it okay if I carry you?” she asks softly. Just as Lena nods her assent, she’s gracefully lifted up in Kara's arms. She curls instinctively into the heat that Kara so naturally radiates, listening to the strong and steady beat of Kara’s heart as she carries her to the bedroom. When Kara lowers her on the bed, Lena’s almost a little reluctant to release her vice grip on the collar of Kara’s bathrobe, unwilling to let go. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Kara tells her, lightly brushing her hair away from her face before stepping out of her bedroom.

Lena takes the opportunity while Kara goes about making sure her door and windows are locked, to grab the clothes that Kara left out for her. The sigh she lets out is heavy as her body goes on autopilot, sluggishly changing out of her clothes into the sleep shirt and shorts that smell so strongly of fresh laundry detergent. There’s still a lingering warmth on them from the dryer and Lena pulls at the long sleeves to wrap over her hands as she goes to lay back on the bed. Kara walks in not too long after, carrying two glasses of water in her hands that she places on either side of the bed. She watches with half-lidded eyes as Kara joins her with an endearing smile on her face that makes something in her chest flutter at the very sight of it. She scoots closer, allowing Kara’s arms to pull her into her warmth. Curling her hands to grip the soft material of Kara’s shirt, Lena closes her eyes fully as she breathes out a contented sigh.

“Lena?” Kara calls out to her, quiet and unsure.

“Yes, Kara?” she answers, hearing the need for sleep heavy in her own voice. She rubs her cheek on Kara’s shoulder as Kara’s fingers start to run through her hair.

Kara doesn't say anything for nearly the longest time and she would have thought that maybe Kara had fallen asleep already if it weren't for her hand still moving slowly through her hair. Lena nuzzles in closer and waits patiently, knowing that Kara’s only trying to find the words, trying to find the _right_ ones. She waits as she listens to the muffled sounds of National City on a weekend from outside Kara’s window, listens to the drunken singing of people making their way back home, listens to the steady sound of Kara’s heartbeat. And eventually - _eventually_ \- Kara sighs against her. “There's no such thing as being too good to you. There's just - it's not _difficult_ \- to treat you the way I think you deserve."

She lifts her head then, looks up at Kara who immediately meets her gaze. Lena closes the distance between them and kisses her then, delicate and wholehearted and Kara responds so eagerly to it, her soft sigh catching in between them.

This is a glaring example as to why she believes their arrangement doesn't need rules, won't ever need them. There’s a certain restraint- a firm grip on holding back from sharing what they think or feel to avoid - what? Sharing an intimacy that could then be misconstrued as motivation for romance? If it had been anybody else that said that to her - anybody who isn’t her best friend, who isn't Kara - Lena would have worried, would have decided that this whole thing needs to end immediately. But this isn't anybody else. It is her best friend in the whole world. It’s _Kara._  There’s nothing that can keep Kara from sharing how she feels and she would have bristled against being told to do so. Whether they fall in love or not, they can't deny or dismiss that there already _is_ a very real love between them, a love forged from the years spent by being each other's friend. Anything that they say to each other or do for each other will always come from a place of care and affection. There can be no misconstruing that.

So rules be damned.

Kara’s hand is sliding down to rest on the side of her neck while her own moves to slip under Kara’s sleep shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of Kara's skin under her touch. She wonders if Kara can catch the fluttering of her pulse under her palm as Kara’s lips move languid against her own. Time feels like it's barely passing before Lena’s pulling away, sliding her nose along Kara’s as she whispers against her lips, “Good night, Kara.”

Kara’s smile is heart-wrenchingly sweet as she replies, “Sweet dreams, Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @maybewritingthings


End file.
